Weirdos
by BlackLynx17
Summary: MestxWendy. Could also be called Robbers. Wendy and Mest finally reunite after seven long years of him thinking she was dead and her thinking absolutely nothing. How will their reunion go? They meet as a Dragon Slayer and a Council Member but leave as... Weirdos and Robbers? Is it Mesdy? Or West? Whatever the correct term for them is, this is a MestxWendy! Such a cute couple.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLyxn17: These two have always been a couple I've liked. Finally had enough inspiration to make a fanfiction about them after I tried reading some about them and didn't find a lot. So readers, I hope this inspires you to make your own fanfiction about Wendy and Mest so I can read them. Thank you.**

**Takes place after the seven year BS thing. While they are still celebrating about returning, before the Grand Magic Tournament.**

**I don't think Mest/Doranbolt and Wendy have a couple name yet so here are a list of some, tell me your favorite and I'll continue using that one. I like West, Dorandy and Mesdy as my favorites.**

**Mesdy, West, Wenbolt, Dorandy, Mendy, Wenst, Dendy.**

.

Weirdos

.

The first time they met after seven years was at Fairy Tail. He couldn't believe it, he wanted to see for himself, he wanted to know that it was true! So he went, in secret though. No one seemed to notice him as he watched from afar, such joy and relief that his old teammates, fake teammates, were back and well. Only she noticed him. His scent was carried through the wind, passing by him and heading straight to her. Her nose wiggled as she sniffed again, confirming it. While everyone else was still celebrating and cheering, she snuck away from the party and followed the scent.

She was surprised of course, but happy as well. He had seen her heading towards him, preparing to leave before she saw him also but... something stopped him. It had been too long since he's seen her, a full seven years, and yet she hasn't age a bit. He came out of hiding, but instantly regretted it for some reason; he couldn't just leave now that she saw him though. Time had age the man, she thought nicely though. Though it's been seven years, she could still see the partner she once had in him. She smiled at him, her dragon fang sticking out like it always did when she smiled.

"Mest."

How long had he dreamed about hearing her voice? How long had he blamed himself for the voice disappearing? Too long he thought, much too long. Mest gulped and cleared his throat, he leaned up and straightened his posture.

"It's Doranbolt actually, Mest was just an alias." He told her.

Her smile faltered a little and Doranbolt immediately wanted to kick himself.

"Oh, that's right. Doranbolt is a nice name as well! Even better than Mest!" She said then bit her tongue.

That wasn't a nice thing to say, she mentally hit herself while Doranbolt had a ghost of a smile on. He was glad to see that even after all these years, she still acted just the same.

"Well sorry to tell you this, but my real name is Wendy! No alias here." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

Doranbolt had actually chuckled at that. Wendy's smile returned at full blast then she started looking around.

"Um, can we talk? I mean, I'd like to talk with you and... catch up. I have some questions and oh, is that okay?" Wendy asked, blinking rapidly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not even supposed to be here right now." He answered honestly.

This time her smile fell, along with her eyes and eyebrows clearly showing her displeasure.

"Oh."

That one oh was a deal breaker for him. Doranbolt grimaced then ran a hand through his hair as he sighed out.

"I was actually planning on getting some coffee before I headed back, I can't stop you from following me there or joining me." He told her.

He was amazed to see how fast her smile came back.

"You know, there are easier ways to change your mind and say yes." She giggled.

He turned away to hide his blush of embarrassment and started heading off in the direction of the coffee shop, hearing the pitter patter of her feet walking after him.

* * *

He took his coffee black with an enormous amount of sugar, so much that he could make his spoon stand up in the cup. He offered to buy her whatever she wanted and Wendy had chosen a blend of strawberry tea, planning on getting a piece of shortcake as well until she noticed that he wasn't going to order anything else. He was surprised that she didn't get any cake, but didn't show it.

Wendy stirred her tea before taking a sip out of it, humming lightly at the sweet flavors that explored her taste buds. Doranbolt watched her as he took a sip of his own coffee, taking an eyeful of her. She placed her teacup back down and smiled at him.

"Your hair grew."

He placed his cup back down as well and nodded.

"I like it, not that I didn't like your hair before! I mean, just-"

Doranbolt chuckled, "it's alright Wendy. I'm not offended if you say I look better now, calm down."

Wendy did as told and calmed down, exhaling loudly as she did so.

"Sorry." She mumbled taking a sip of her tea again.

"You really haven't change, still that young girl from seven years ago that I asked to be my partner." He reminisced.

Wendy's eyes slowly lowered and Doranbolt blinked, was it something he said?

"Mest, I mean, Doranbolt... so, how have you been?!" Wendy asked.

He had a feeling that she didn't ask the question she really wanted to ask him, but didn't press it.

"Good."

Good... How could she carry on with that?

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail today? I mean, why didn't you come in and say hello?"

"Like I said before, I wasn't even supposed to be there."

Wendy pouted, "then why did you come?"

Doranbolt licked his lips and stared out of the glass window. He saw people walking past the coffee shop, mostly families and couples.

"I wanted... I wanted to see with my own eyes if it was true, if everyone was back... and I did. I saw, now I should be returning." He told her looking back.

"Wait, please don't go. All I've learned so far is that your real name is Doranbolt, you've been 'good' for the past seven years and that you miss us." She told him.

She made a good argument, but that wasn't the reason he stayed. Honestly, Doranbolt didn't really know the reason he stayed, he stayed though nonetheless.

"Ask then."

"Right, hmmm." Wendy hummed.

Her eyes always narrowed when she was thinking, a habit of hers that Doranbolt remembered, and when she thought up of something her eyes would always widen just like they were doing now.

"So, you infiltrated Fairy Tail as Mest right? Because of the Magic Council?"

Doranbolt stirred his coffee to give his hands something to do, "right. They wanted me to keep an eye on Fairy Tail."

"So why the name Mest? Out of all the names, why did you chose it?"

He looked up at her, what a silly question.

"It was the name I was assigned, the name that was given to me."

"Oh, so if you could have chosen a name what would it have been then?"

What was with the questions she was asking him? Were they important at all? Doranbolt took another sip of his coffee, wondering.

"Something with a suke in it." He mumbled.

"Oh, like a Sosuke or a Daisuke?"

He hummed, she giggled.

"That's cute."

Her giggles died down and there was a pregnant silence between them. Wendy had been trying to get Mest, no it was Doranbolt she reminded herself, to let his guard down and ease up. She tried to lighten the mood so things could be like they used to be between them, that didn't seem like it was going to happen though. She sighed and placed her hands on her legs, her eyes trailing down to stare at them.

"Why me?" She asked.

Doranbolt blinked, "why you what?"

"Why did you pick me as your partner? You could have had anyone, why did you pick a kid like me though?"

"Because you had connections to Mystogun, same as me, as Mest. It only seemed fit that I would pick you to strengthen my cover."

"So you were using me." She said in a quiet voice.

Doranbolt instantly wanted to deny. He wanted to tell her that wasn't the truth and tell her something that would make her happy, that would make her understand... but he didn't. He told the truth.

"Yes."

The mood had headed way south and neither friends, if they could call each other that, knew what to do next. She did ask him the question because she did want to hear the truth... there was apart of her though hoping that the truth would be different. Doranbolt watched as Wendy's eyes got watery and groaned.

"I regret it though." He said before he could process what he was about to tell her.

Wendy looked up and stared innocently at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I regret picking you as a partner."

Her eyes became even more teary and a clear frown showed on her face.

"It was because I'm weak right? That I made us lose on our first fight?"

"No, not that Wendy. Because if I didn't pick you, you wouldn't have been lost for seven years. You would have been safe."

Wendy blushed while Doranbolt looked at anything but her.

"Oh, I'm unsure whether to say thank you or sorry, hehehe. So tell me, still jumping into random rivers?"

And just like that, some of that stiffness between them melted. Doranbolt smiled at her and Wendy smiled back, giggles just waiting to burst out of her lips.

"No, nothing of the sort. Again it was all part of the act."

"You act like you suddenly want to do weird things? Did the Council assign that to you too or did you come up with that on your own."

"On my own."

"Ah, so subconsciously you've always wanted to do those things and was finally able to do it without getting weird stares from your peers with Mest."

Doranbolt chuckled, "you caught me. I've always wanted to eat wildflowers and swim in rivers at freezing temperatures."

"Honestly, I think everyone has wanted to do the same things but no one has ever had the guts to do it. You're really something Mest, oh I mean Doranbolt! Darn it, I'm sorry." Wendy whined.

"It's alright, call me Mest. It's hard to learn a new name if you've called someone by another name for a long time."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I'll get it right sooner or later."

"It's fine Wendy, Doranbolt maybe a better name but Mest is still fine." He teased.

Wendy blushed and pouted while he chuckled at her again.

"So Mest, really tell me. How have you been?" She asked.

And this time, Mest really told her. He told her everything, from the minute their comrades disappeared to all his years of depression and barhopping to his friend from the Council finally being able to convince him to clean himself up and make something of himself again. All the while Wendy listened, she hanged onto his each and every word and tried to understand everything he was telling her. She frowned at the sad parts, nearly cried at the heartbreaking parts and smiled at the happy parts, though there wasn't much of those. In the end Mest finished by saying that he couldn't truly believe that Fairy Tail was back until he saw it for himself so he came and here he was.

"From what it sounds like, you've really missed us. I'm sorry for worrying you." Wendy told him.

"Even though it was fake... I guess I did." Mest realized.

Wendy did something brave and reached out her hand, over the table and towards Mest's hands. She placed her palm gently on the back of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Fairy Tail doesn't fake anything. Even though you were a different person, Mest still existed. He was still apart of Fairy Tail and we were all friends of him."

Mest looked up and smiled at her. He didn't need to hear such a thing coming from her mouth because deep down inside, he knew what she was saying was the truth. Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail, after being in it for so long Mest wondered why the Council every considered them a threat. They were family to each other, a loud rambunctious family, but just like any other family in the world.

"I hope you considered us friends as well." Wendy added.

Mest placed his hand over Wendy's and nodded, "I did."

"Do, you should still consider it. I'm sure we all still feel the same way, or at least I know I do."

Old friends turned away and blushed from embarrassment, now that everything was said and asked and that everyone was caught up with each other... now seemed like as good as time as any to leave.

"I never told you the reason I said yes to you, didn't I?" Wendy asked all of a sudden.

"Wasn't it because I was Mystogun's disciple?"

Wendy smiled and shook her head lightly, "no. Actually, that could be a reason, but not the main one. There was just... something... weird about you that made me say yes."

"Thanks for calling me a weirdo."

Wendy shook her head furiously, "no! That's not what I meant, I mean there was something else. I admired you, how you did whatever you wondered. It may have been fake, but that was you doing it! And I still admire you... even right now I do. Mest." Wendy called.

Mest felt his mouth go dry and his throat clenched. He didn't trust his voice so he nodded at her.

"You'll come back right? To visit again? It can be in secret, you don't have to see anyone else. I'll hope that one day you will though, so you can welcome us all back and we can have a great party!" Wendy cheered.

"If I do, I'll only see you." He told her.

Wendy looked into his eyes, his pale green eyes and nodded, smiling her toothy grin.

"Yes, and we can meet here again to and discuss... discuss... whatever it is we'll discuss."

Mest hung his head down, taking that as a clear rejection since she didn't know what he truly meant by his words. It was a good thing too, nothing could happen between them. One being the obvious reason, because she was still a child, and two being... the Council hated Fairy Tail. How much trouble would he get in for dating a member of Fairy Tail? They'd might actually be happy and use her as an informant, no. Mest wouldn't let that happen... if that was the case. It wasn't though so why was he even jumping to conclusions like he was?

Little did he know though, Wendy did know what he was implying hence forth the reason she was giving him such a radiant smile. Their time together was short, but it was memorable. It was enough for her to have certain feelings about him and watch them bloom at their reunion. How could she act on these feelings though? She made the first step by finding him, knowing he didn't want to be found if he was hiding, and then the second step by asking him out. What steps did Mest take though? He agreed? He paid for their drinks? He answered her questions? Wendy pouted as she recalled their time together to see if there was some kind of signal that he was-

"Is there something the matter Wendy?" Mest asked, cocking his head to the side.

Wendy hummed and looked up, "oh uh, yes! Your hair!"

She named the first thing she saw to change the subject. Mest eyebrow's raised as he reached out to touch his hair.

"My hair?" He asked her.

"Yes, I want to touch it! If that's okay?" Wendy asked.

Mest blinked. Yet again, Wendy mentally smacked herself.

"Sure... I guess. Honestly, I don't get a lot of people asking to touch my hair." Mest chuckled leaning over to her.

Wendy giggled, "good. That must make me the first then."

She reached out to him and interweaved her fingers in his hair. It was soft, softer than what Wendy believed a boy's hair would feel like. It was as soft as Charlie's fur, and wavy too. She wrapped her finger around one strand of hair before letting it unravel and do it again. All the while Mest took a deep breath and relaxed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensations that coursed through his body as she touched him.

"To be honest, this is my first time touching a boy's hair like this." She told him.

"I must be your first then." He told her.

Wendy blinked, feeling a sudden boast of confidence in her. Maybe it was the reason that she was so relaxed petting him or maybe it was because he wasn't looking directly at her, either way Wendy took a deep breath and said.

"To be honest, I never wanted to touch your hair. I was scared that you would find out what I was thinking so I just blurted out the first thing that I saw." Wendy said.

Mest forgot all about the pleasant feelings and froze up. Wendy stopped moving her hands through his hair also and just kept them there. He was afraid to ask, he shouldn't have asked. He shouldn't have even been here. Why was he still here?... That's right, because of her. And it was because of her that he asked.

"What were you thinking about then?"

"If, whether you liked me or not."

Mest leaned up and shot out of his seat, ignoring the strands of hair that broke when they were pulled out of Wendy's hands. He walked out of the coffee shop leaving Wendy to stare and watch, frozen at the scene that just played in front of her. She only sat there, unmoving, unthinking until he came back when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand before tugging her out of the shop.

Wendy looked up at him as she followed along, tripping over her own feet at first before catching her balance. He led them far away from prying eyes, to an almost abandoned bench on an almost abandoned street.

"Just so you know for next time, you don't say those kind of things around other people when the person you're saying it to is a well-known Council member." Mest told her.

"I think playing with your hair is worse then confessing my feelings in public." Wendy mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

Mest opened his mouth to retort... but closed it after realizing she did have a point. That fault was on him.

"You do realize what you're asking me... right?" He asked.

"I haven't asked you anything yet, all I've done is told you."

"Right..." Mest let his sentence drop.

Wendy took the time to look up at the sky and stare at the clouds. How ironic it was to see a heart shaped cloud in the sky right above them, Wendy pouted and wanted to eat that cloud.

"It would never work."

She blinked and looked back at Mest, who was staring right back at her.

"Fairy Tail doesn't believe in that, we always try first and if that doesn't work we find another way." She told him.

She got him once again there, but Mest didn't give up.

"People would think I'm a pedophile, just look at you! You look young enough to be my daughter, you could actually pass as my daughter if we tried."

"Why would we try though? And technically I'm 19 right now so we wouldn't be breaking any rules." Wendy commented.

"But you have the body of a 12 year old."

"If you're worrying about what I'll look like when I grow up then don't. Natsu told me I would grow up to be beautiful and..." Wendy stared down at her boobs, "full." She decided to use.

Mest chuckled, "I have no doubt about that Wendy. You are beautiful even now as you are."

Wendy's eyes widened and Mest cursed, he didn't mean for that to come out. Things just felt so natural around her though so...

"So what do you want Mest?" She asked.

"If the Council found out I could lose my job."

"Am I worth the risk?"

"They could make me use you for intel about Fairy Tail."

"I trust you, you are still apart of Fairy Tail no matter where you are. No one can quit that easily."

Mest looked at her and frowned, "we'd have to keep our relationship in secret. We couldn't do normal things couples do, or even really normal things giving that I'm more than twice your age. Even handholding down the street couldn't happen since-"

"I know, I know. I'm too young, just please stop calling me your daughter, and I. Don't. Care. You're worth the secrecy."

"But what if I'm not?"

Wendy took a deep breath and smiled, "then we'll break up so you have nothing to lose by dating me. You actually have something to gain, a girlfriend or not worrying about me trying to convince you to date me every time we see each other again."

Mest licked his lips, "I could leave. I could leave right now and never come back, never see you again. What then?"

He felt soft hands encase his, he looked at her and never before seen such a sad look in her eyes. Such a look of utter despair, of agony, it was like he was looking in a mirror when he first discovered that she was gone forever.

"Don't, please. Anything but that, I'll do anything so please don't go."

Mest had to turn away from her gaze. He leaned back into the bench and looked up at the sky, spotting the heart shaped cloud Wendy saw only moments ago. What a joke.

"And what if, what if it's something special. What if we make it and truly love each other? What then?" He asked.

"That's the magical thing Doranbolt, I believe that if that happens then you'll rejoin Fairy Tail and we can be together without consequences."

Mest peeked at her out the corner of his eyes, "you're making it sound like this is all just some big scheme to make me quit the Council so Fairy Tail won't have a problem anymore."

Wendy giggled and shook her head, "you got me. I was assigned that very mission to seduce you and make you quit. Wendy is actually an alias, my real name is Windy."

Mest leaned forward as he snorted before laughing as hard as he could, winding hir arms around his stomach to ease the pain. Wendy blushed bright red and smacked his shoulder.

"Stop it! I never wondered about changing my name before, it's the best I could come up with on such short notice!" She explained.

Mest leaned back up and wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared down at a pouting Wendy.

"It wasn't funny Mest." She pouted even further.

Mest smiled and placed a hand on top of her head, petting her.

"You really are a child."

She swiped the hand away and glared. Mest took a look around them, noticing the few people that were here had their attentions away from them, before giving up to the little girl.

"And I guess I really am a pedophile." He added.

Wendy's face relaxed as she tried to realize what he was saying, but discovered it when she felt soft lips against her forehead. Mest leaned back and stared at a blank Wendy. She blinked... then blinked again before touching her forehead. All of a sudden she frowned and pouted at Mest, glaring up at him.

"Hey! That wasn't a real kiss!" She whined.

"I guess that doesn't make me a real pedophile yet then." Mest chuckled at her.

"No it doesn't." Wendy said then leaned up and quickly stole a kiss from him.

She smirked when she pulled away, sticking her tongue out at him.

"That makes you a cradle-robber."

Mest blinked and licked his lips, this child was going to be the death of him. He could already see everything he worked on crumble right in front of him and burn, never to return again.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

Wendy reached out and cuffed his face, making him look at her.

"You're about to go on the magical adventure of love."

Mest frowned, "you see. It's talking like that that makes me feel like a pedo- what was it you called me? It sounded nicer."

"Cradle-robber?"

"That's right, like a cradle-robber."

"Then I guess that makes me a grave-robber." Wendy smiled.

Mest's frowned deepened as he looked around them again before giving her a quick peck, on the lips this time.

"You win." He sighed.

Wendy giggled and stood up, stretching her arms up wide and smiling up at the heart shaped cloud above them.

"You win as well Mest, we win each other. Oh, I can see what you mean. I'll work hard on my speech so next time you won't feel more like a cradle-robber." Wendy promised.

Mest stood up as well, noticing how much taller he was than the girl and was already feeling regret about his decision. It was too late though now. Deep down he knew he wanted this, she clearly has showed him that she wanted this, all Mest had to do was accept it which he was working on now. He placed a hand on top of Wendy's head again and rubbed.

"You're such a weirdo."

Wendy looked up and smiled, "I guess that makes us weirdos together then."

Mest chuckled, "and if we're weirdos then I guess we want to go try those flowers over there."

Wendy paled and Mest laughed harder.

"You don't have to be Mest when we're together Doranbolt, I want to fall in love with you for who you are. Doranbolt or Mest, I want you."

Mest, Doranbolt, he bent down towards Wendy and stared at her.

"When I'm with you Wendy, call me Mest, please do, but I'll act how I've always wanted to act. I'll be me, I promise."

Wendy smiled at him.

"And what about you? Are you Wendy or Windy right now?"

"DORANBOLT!" Wendy screamed at him.

"Right, it's time for Doranbolt to return home. Mest wishes Wendy a goodbye though, no wait, both Doranbolt and Mest wishes Wendy a goodbye."

"Just wish me goodbye Mest."

Mest smiled as he kissed her forehead, "goodbye Wendy. I'll see you soon... maybe." He said standing back up.

"I'll be sure to grow two inches taller so I at least reach above your chest." She told him.

"Ah, I can see the papers now. Doranbolt, stripped from his rights from the Council and labeled as a Magnolia's pedophile with his technically 19 but 12 year old-" he didn't finish.

Wendy looked up with hopeful eyes, "technically 19 but 12 year old what?"

Mest didn't reply.

"But 12 year old girlfriend?" Wendy squealed.

"Let's just continue with the labels cradle and grave-robber for now kid."

"Fine, as long as you stop calling me kid though! It'll only make you think about our differences more and that's the last thing I want you to think about." Wendy told him.

This peeked Mest's interest.

"What's the first thing you want me to think about then?"

Wendy squeaked as she looked down at her shoes and fiddled with her dress. She realized this was a childish thing she was doing though and looked back up at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"How much you're going to miss me when you leave." She said.

Mest's eyes widened in shock, looks like his girlfriend was growing already.

"Make sure you miss me as well when I go." Mest told her.

Wendy nodded and Mest finally took it as his time to leave. He patted Wendy on the head again, realizing that was a childish thing though he quickly changed it to a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Before he teleported away though, Wendy blew a kiss at him. The winds carried that kiss towards his cheek and Mest smiled before disappearing.

Wendy stood there alone now, the nearly empty street completely empty now.

"... I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT CHARLIE!"

* * *

"What has you in such a depressing mood Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt looked up from his desk and stared at his old friend.

"Would you ever be a cradle-robber?" He asked.

Lahar looked a little bit stunned, "I've never heard that term before, what does it mean?"

"Just forget it, it's nothing important really. Just please make sure that isn't written on my tombstone after I die."

* * *

**BlackLynx17: Hey, I thought the ending was cute and funny. I actually thought the whole story was cute and funny. It was a little hard getting Wendy because she was such a child and I didn't know she was only 12. I thought she was 14, I thought their age differences wasn't that bad but halfway through the story once I checked it... I kind of felt like a cradle-robber too you know?**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story. I'm definitely going to making another, if not a sequel then another one-shot so please review and leave me your feedback. I hope this story inspired you all to make your own MestxWendy and if so, message me so I can read it myself! Another couple I want to read about is CobraxKinana so you if feel like writing one of those too, feel free too. Bye, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Here I am with my second chapter. Thanks for my reviews everyone and you can expect a few more chapters from me for this story. I just set it up perfectly, endlessly in fact. I like the setting to this story and I hope to make this into a full story and not just some one-shots.**

**My plan is working! One of my reviewers said they were going to make a KinanaxCobra story! Let everyone thank that author! Again people, I want this fanfiction to inspire you to write fanfics about-**

**-MestxWendy**

**-KinanaxCobra**

**-CanaxBacchus **

**I just added that last couple. I like some of Fairy Tail's side couples and want to read more about them! As you're reading this chapter please think and consider making a fanfiction about these couples, thank you.**

**I just finished reading Cloudy Skies and if your hipeople24 and you are reading this story, please update your story. How dare you just leave me like that, you monster! Okay. Let's continue this random one-shots.**

.

Weirdos

.

It was two weeks later when he visited her again. She thought of it as much too long while he thought of it as nothing at all. Seven years she had been gone, two weeks compared to that seemed like nothing. Just like last time, Wendy had to sniff him out. She was actually surprised when she smelled his scent near her, looking around for him. The reason Mest stayed hidden was because he was still having second thoughts. He came here so that was a step, but wondered if he should leave before she noticed him. It seems it was a little too late for that though.

"Um Charlie, I think you should spend the day with Happy today." Wendy told her partner.

Charlie looked up at her friend and frowned, "what are you talking about Wendy?"

"I mean, you two never spend anytime together."

"Wendy, we see each other everyday at the guild."

"I meant alone time, now don't be shy Charlie. Go on and I'll meet up with you later." Wendy tried to convince her.

"Wendy, is there something you're keeping from me?" Charlie asked.

Wendy gulped and shook her head frantically.

"No, no... alright yes. I wanted to surprise you with a new outfit, but you wouldn't take the bait and leave." Wendy pouted, tears shining in her eyes.

Charlie blushed and looked away, crossing her paws over her chest. She cleared her throat before fully turning around, her back facing Wendy.

"Well, you should have said that in the first place!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well next time give me a better excuse to leave! Leaving for Happy, ha." Charlie said before walking away from her.

"Charlie?" Wendy called out.

"I'll be at the guild Wendy until you're done, and don't worry. I'll still act surprised." She told her before sprouting wings and flying off.

Wendy covered her mouth with a hand and shook her head lightly.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to buy you the prettiest dress you've ever seen." Wendy told herself.

"I thought she'd never leave."

Wendy's eyes widened and a smile came across her lips as she turned around. Mest was standing right behind her, not in his usual Council clothes though. He was wearing common clothes, a dark shirt with an ever darker pair of jeans and a hat. If he was trying to blend in with the crowd then he was succeeding. Wendy's smile brightened as she threw herself at him, rubbing her face against his stomach.

"Mest." She sighed out dreamily.

Mest frowned as he hugged her back, hating how much power she held over him. Hearing her say his name like that made him feel like he'd take over the world just to hear her say it again. Luckily he didn't have to do that because Wendy pulled back and said it again.

"Mest, welcome back."

Mest patted her head and took a step away from her, "today was my only day off, sorry for the long wait."

Wendy shook her head, "it's alright, as long as your here that's all that matters."

Mest pouted and Wendy blinked.

"What?" She asked him.

A blush spread across his face as he mumbled a "nothing" at her and looked around. They were in a fairly busy street, Mest had to change that. He grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her into an alley before teleporting them away from the crowds and towards the outskirts of Magnolia. To be more precise though, to the meadow near East Forest just outside of Magnolia.

Wendy was surprised. At one second she was in one of Magnolia's busiest streets filled with people and now she was in an empty meadow filled with wildflowers. She had forgotten what type of magic Mest had, it was really quite useful.

"Wow, it must be nice never having to walk anywhere." Wendy giggled.

"Now if I did that I'd be lazy and useless to the Council." Mest said leaning back.

He fell back into the grass tugging Wendy along with him since her hand was in his own. Wendy squeaked as she fell, landing right beside Mest's figure, but wasn't touching him. She blinked and looked up at Mest who had a huge smile at her, that squeak was simply adorable.

"A little warning next time would be nice." She pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, I just felt like falling back into the flowers and since you're a weirdo too, I thought you might have enjoyed it with me."

Wendy's gaze softened as she moved over to wrap her small arms around Mest's neck. Her body was lying on top of his, not that he thought she was heavy, her face breathing down his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Mest gulped as he tried to control his heart rate and mumbled a, "for what?"

"I promised that I'd grow as tall as your chest the next time we met, I don't think I grew at all and I've been drinking milk everyday." She whined into his neck.

Mest laughed, both at the sensation of her lips brushing against his neck and at the fact of her milk drinking. He sighed out blissfully, lifting his hand up so he could brush her long navy blue hair. Wendy leaned up and stared down at his chest, her bottom lip sticking out.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"How could I be mad at such a cute kid like you?" Mest asked brushing her hair.

"Hey! I thought we agreed not to refer to me as a kid!" Wendy reminded him.

"What do I refer to you as then Wendy?" Mest asked leaning his head sideways, an amused smile on his face.

"Well Wendy for starters, maybe Wens, a lady would be nice or miss and you can go ahead and make a pet name for me. I heard couples do that for each other." Wendy listed.

"What? No Windy?"

Mest started chuckling all over again while Wendy started pounding at his chest. His laughter wouldn't die down though so Wendy thought of one way she could stop it, a pleasant way. She quickly leaned down and captured his lips with her own, kissing him lightly and naively. She was only a child after all and Mest was her first boyfriend ever, her first kiss as well as the first boy who let her touch his hair. Mest laid still at their kiss and only came back to life when she leaned away from him. He licked his lips, a strange taste lingering in his mouth.

"You're a bad kisser." Mest stated honestly.

Wendy glared before a sly idea came into her mind. She straddled Mest, forgetting that she was wearing a dress and giving him a rather good view of her panties at the moment, they were purple with blue hearts. Cute, Mest thought. Childish yes, but they suited her. Wendy's smile turned into a smirk as she leaned down towards him.

"Teach me then Mest-sensei." She said batting her eyelashes.

Mest's eyes widened at the sensei part and almost got a nosebleed at the thought that Wendy was roleplaying. Of course she wasn't though, Wendy didn't even know what roleplay was. Mest moved his position from lying down to sitting up, making Wendy sit on his lap instead of lying down on him as she stared into his eyes. He tried to ignore the rush of desire he felt for the girl when she called him that, his mind already wandering about the fantasies of Mest dressing up as her teacher and Wendy being his- Mest shook his head.

"Is that a no Mest-sensei? How am I suppose to get any better if you don't teach me?" She asked.

"No, that wasn't a no to you, I mean it was! I mean, remember what I said before Wendy? How we can't do normal things together?"

"Or even really normal things, I remember, but look around. There's no one here so who's watching us?" She asked.

... Mest regretted teleporting them into a deserted meadow. He quickly forgot about his regret though when Wendy brushed her lips against his own. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back lightly, giving distance between them.

"I was serious Wendy, I still am. We can't do normal things with our age differences." Mest said.

"It's your fault for telling me I was a bad kisser, now I'm completely focused on getting better." She pouted.

"You're fine Wendy."

"You wouldn't have said that before then if that was true."

"Wendy."

"If you won't teach me then Mest, I'm sure someone else will." Wendy huffed.

Mest felt something burning inside of him. It was there in the pit of his stomach and was slowly moving to the rest of his body. He felt the need to hold Wendy tighter against him, kiss her senselessly to forget the words she just said, teach her to never say those words ever again by punishing her... he didn't have the right to though. He wasn't supposed to be with her like this, he had no right to feel jealous. Mest's face turned into a blank one as he looked down, his hands dropping to the side of his legs.

"Go ahead."

Wendy's eyes widened as she threw her arms around Mest's neck, her plan completely backfiring on her.

"I was kidding, I was only joking Mest! I only want you, please don't say that." She nearly cried.

"You should be with someone else Wendy, someone your age or at least a few years older. This isn't right, we should-"

Wendy shut him up by kissing him.

"Do you want me?" She asked him.

Mest trailed his eyes away, but Wendy cuffed his face and made him look at her.

"Do you want me?" She asked again, more serious though.

Mest sighed out, "of course I do."

"Then stop trying to hand me over to someone else! You think you're the bad guy here Mest but you're not, I want this just as much as you do." Wendy told him.

She sniffed, small tears running down her cheeks, "and it hurts to hear you say you'd just let me go without even fighting for me."

Mest felt his stomach clenched as he pulled Wendy in for a hug. He made her cry, a thing Mest promised himself he'd never do. Wendy burrowed her face into his chest, clenching his shirt as she tried to control her tears.

"I'm sorry. I want you Wendy, but at the same time I feel as if you deserve someone better."

"How do you know you're not better for me? That's my right to choose, not yours or anyone else's."

Wendy pulled away, wiping her tears off as she stared into Mest's eyes.

"I'm old enough to decide for myself, I know what I want."

Mest frowned, "if you it's that's me then-"

"Right! It's you! You can't go deciding for me, only I can. You didn't trick me or anything Mest! You didn't put a spell on me or use your magic, I fell for you because it was my choice! So stop feeling so bad about it and stop trying to push me away, I thought we were over this already. I'm not leaving or changing my mind for a very, very long time so you're stuck with me." She pouted.

Mest chuckled, "you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Isn't it though? For you? Because that's what you make it sound like." She frowned.

"Wendy, being with you is anything but a bad thing... well technically it's a bad thing, but not to me. I want... this-"

"Then have this, I'm yours Mest. Don't give me up."

Their conversation was only going in circles. Wendy couldn't make him rethink everything he knew was right and wrong in only a few short minutes and Mest just knew this was wrong. He wanted this though so he ignored his instincts, but they still bothered him in the back of his head. They wouldn't leave after a short period of time, they wouldn't change. Mest just had to take one step at a time and slowly accept this, he wanted to accept this. God he wanted this so badly, screw the system and their rules.

Wendy watched as Mest seemed to be having an inner battle between himself. She frowned a little, pulling at his cheek so he'd come back to her. Mest blinked and looked into Wendy's brown eyes, shaking his face so she'd let go of his cheek. In the end it was a battle between what his heart wanted and what his mind told him. An ancient battle of the centuries, only time could tell which side would win against Mest. For right now though, when he was with Wendy and when she was in his arms like so, his heart seemed to be in the lead. He leaned his forehead against Wendy's and sighed out a long breath.

"And I'm all yours."

Wendy giggled as Mest scowled, wondering how much of a hold this girl truly had over him. He was scared to even find out really, thinking it was too much.

"Mest, kissing is a normal thing between couples. If that's normal though, then what's really normal? What can we do that you'd think would be acceptable with our situation?" Wendy asked.

Mest hummed, "hugs."

Wendy nodded and waited for the rest... nothing came after that.

"Just hugs?!" She exclaimed.

"Right, hand holding is pretty normal between couples. Hugs seem really normal, no longer than a couple of seconds though and hanging out is alright, like now."

"Mest! We might as well be just friends!" Wendy whined.

"We should be just friends until this doesn't seem as wrong." Mest told her.

"If wouldn't seem wrong if I was taller, that's the problem here. It's because I look like a child, but I'm sure if I looked like Lucy or Erza that you would have no problem kissing me." Wendy pouted.

Mest chuckled again, leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"See, I have no problem kissing you."

"On the lips Mest!"

"Ah, you are correct about that."

Wendy continued to pout and glare while Mest only laughed at her cute face. Finally she gave up and got off of him, walking away to a patch of flowers nearby. She sat in them and started plucking the flowers.

"Seems I've mad you mad." Mest mumbled.

"Hmmph," Wendy said holding up a flower.

She started picking the petals off it, playing a very childish game.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not."

Mest bit the inside of his cheek, trying real hard not to burst into laughter about this. She was too cute and innocent for her own good. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her as he waited for her to finish. The last petal was he loves me not and Wendy glared at the flower.

"Stupid flower." She mumbled tossing it behind her.

"A flower won't tell you if I love you or not Wendy." Mest said lying down in them.

"But since you won't tell me either, a flower is all I have." Wendy said snatching up another one.

Mest's face went blank. He stared at Wendy for a full minute before pouncing on her, making her fall into the grass while he hovered over her. She didn't even have the time to squeak as his lips hungrily attached to hers. Wendy's eyes widen in shock, not believing what was going on. The reason Mest said that Wendy was a bad kisser was because Wendy kissed like a child would. She puckers her lips and presses them against his, holding them there for a moment before pulling back with a smile on her face. The kisses between the two of them were short and simple, nothing like his past kisses with old girlfriends.

Mest was trying to prove a point here though. His rested one of his hands against her cheek while the other rested itself onto Wendy's chest, her eyes widening when she felt it there. She jerked back a little, but Mest didn't let go. He swore to himself though that if she started to struggle he would. She tries to pull her head from the kiss, only because she doesn't know what comes after pressing their lips together, but Mest doesn't let her. She sucks in a breath through her nose, causing her chest to swell against his own.

He starts slow, a subtle puckering of his lips, a purposeful movement of his jaw. She's never felt such a thing before. His tongue drags across her lower lips. It's firm and damp and it sends a jolt through her so strong that she gasps and jerks away. He gives a squeeze on her chest as he pries her lips open so he's French kissing her.

And that's when she struggles.

Mest pulls away, a dark mist in his eyes as both couples start panting.

"This is why you shouldn't be with me." He told her darkly.

Tears showed in Wendy's eyes as she watched him.

"This is what I could do to you, take advantage and you wouldn't have the strength to stop me. One day I could go too far and want more and you can't do anything about it."

What she says next stops him dead in his tracks. As tears sparkled in her eyes, but refused to fall, she smiles softly at him.

"Just please be gently. I'll try my hardest to make you love me."

There was a pause between them. Mest groaned and rolled of the girl, his plan backfiring in front of him.

"My point was to scare some sense into you." He groaned covering his face with his hands.

"You did scare me for a second when you touched my chest, it was because I thought you'd feel that I had none." Wendy told him.

"Not helping, and not the kind of scared I wanted. What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself.

Luckily, or not so luckily, she answered for him.

"Submit to my every will. Now Mest-sensei, what was that you were doing in our kiss earlier? I've never done that before." Wendy asked.

"Wendy, please, for my peace of mind let's just enjoy the rest of our day together." Mest begged.

He 'oofed' when he felt Wendy jumped on top of him.

"Fine, but you have to promise to teach me next visit." She said.

Mest peeked out the corner of his hands and saw the straight determination in the girl's eyes.

"Alright." He said as he dropped his hands.

Wendy smiled, "promise?"

"It's a promise."

Wendy cheered and rolled off him, going back to her flower pickings. Mest just rolled on his side and watched the girl, taking his hat off and placing it on top of her head.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

* * *

Charlie flinched when she saw the tears in Wendy's eyes.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry! I found the perfect outfit for you, but, but, I forgot my wallet at hoooooome!" Wendy cried.

"No, no! It's alright Wendy, I didn't need another outfit anyway!" Charlie tried to comfort.

"But I didn't spend the whole day with you because of that, I just abandoned you! I'm a horrible friend!" She continued to cry.

The real reason she was crying though was because she was lying to her. Well, not about the forgetting her wallet at home and maybe stretching the perfect outfit because Wendy had found an outfit, it was just the first one she saw though when she was rushing to meet up with her, but mostly because she kept the truth of what she was doing the whole day from her best friend.

"Wendy, stop crying! If I say it's alright then it's alright, let's go home now." Charlie said patting her friend's head.

Wendy sniffed and nodded, rubbing her eyes. Next time she'd have to ask Mest if it would be alright to let Charlie into their secret. She didn't like lying to her friend and was sure Charlie could keep the secret... then again when she first met Mest she didn't like him.

"I promise I won't forget my wallet next time." Wendy said holding Charlie in her arms.

"It's alright Wendy, next time I'll both remind and come with you so you won't forget."

Wendy giggled lightly, "so how was your day with Happy?"

* * *

Doranbolt smiled at the flower necklace he held in his hands. He lifted it up, enjoying the arrange of colorful flowers, before placing it on his desk. After getting dressed in his Council robes, a quick teleport later he was at the Magic Council Headquarters and was being greeted by Lahar.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? It's your day off isn't it?" Lahar asked.

"Not anymore it isn't." Doranbolt answered.

Lahar laughed as he continued his walk, Doranbolt following after him.

"So, how was it?"

He was surprised when he heard the sigh his friend made and how his head just hung there.

"I need to work on my strategies, better yet, learn how to say no."


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: New chapter! I'm really loving this story of mine. Thanks for all my reviews from before, hope you enjoy this. Hope this inspires you to make more side couple fanfictions!**

.

Weirdos

.

It was tough being Wendy Marvell once she got a boyfriend. An older boyfriend who was very experienced in kissing but refused to teach her anything, leaving her to forever be bad not being able to ask anyone for help. Though she told Mest if he didn't help her she'd find someone else to, she was only kidding. Thinking back on that and how he so easily let her go brought sad feelings to her so she tried to her best to forget about it. Wendy would never cheat on Mest so that was out of the question. She couldn't ask any of her Fairy Tail friends either because why would a 12 year old girl need to learn how to kiss? They'd suspect she'd have a boyfriend and when she'd refuse, which of course she would, they'd probably follow her around and! Discover she's with Mest! Wendy shook her head at that one, that wasn't a choice at all. This left Wendy with very little options, two in fact. One was to observe people kiss and copy while the two was read up on it.

Wendy Marvell did both.

First observation. There wasn't many couples in Fairy Tail, only a handful really, and it was tough work keeping herself hidden and ditching Charlie so she wouldn't think badly of her. The first couple she watched was Azlack and Bisca, because they were a married couple and obvious had years of experience. Wendy felt weird watching them though, she felt like she had no right to watch a MARRIED couples business WITH a child so she quickly stopped observing them. Next was Natsu and Lucy, Wendy watched them for a little bit longer before remembering she thought of Natsu as a brother then things just got weird. Another failed attempted. She was half scared to death to see who Gazille kissed in his free time so Wendy searched outside of Fairy Tail for information.

She didn't know why she didn't do it in the first place. Of course watching people you knew kiss each other was going to be weird, but watching random people do it on the street was so much more easier. She didn't know them, they didn't know her and no one would suspect a young child staring at them kissing. Even if they did catch her, Wendy could always play the cute 'I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at the doll or something childish thing behind you' act and get away with it. It was perfect really.

From what Wendy had watched so far, there was more touching than kissing. The females would touch their boyfriend's hair, that was the more common one, their face, their chest, their back and once Wendy saw them touch their butt and she quickly turned away. And it wasn't just touching, it was running, feeling. Their hands would brush through the hair, they would run their fingers down his chest and feel his muscles, run their fingers up their back and feel their spine. She learned touching was just as important as kissing.

Next she noticed kissing, it just wasn't their heads in one position. Oh no, their heads moved. Their lips seemed to move too, it reminded Wendy of what Mest did to her not to long ago. Couples would always start their kiss with their head's sideways, not straight like Wendy and Mest did. The only time when she saw their heads straight was when they were leaning in for a kiss.

Once Wendy furthered her research by going to the library she learned what she was doing with Mest was called pecking while what the other couples were doing was called French kissing. She didn't understand why it was called French, but in French kissing they kissed with tongues. So that's what Mest was doing with her before, French kissing. Wendy blushed as she stuck her nose further into her book, reading up on everything there needs to know.

Reading and watching something though is different then actually doing it. It was another two weeks before Mest visited her again and during those two weeks Wendy had been doing her homework. Like last time, Mest was dressed in common clothes instead of his Council clothes, but unlike last time Wendy didn't have to make an excuse to Charlie since she already gave her one earlier because she was studying again. Mest caught her in a... very peculiar pose. She was sitting on a bench, normal, reading a book, which was still normal because it was a bright sunny day, but what wasn't normal was that-

First she hadn't notice him yet and he was only standing a few feet away from him, before he had to at least have been a few yards from her and she still noticed him.

Then second was that every so often her eyes would look up from her book and over to the café she was sitting in front of.

Mest didn't get it, at first he thought she wanted to go in the café and something was stopping her, or someone so then Mest got angry wondering if someone was bullying his Wendy until he saw a couple sitting out on the patio. No, Mest shook his head and watched Wendy again. Her eyes didn't lie though and when he followed to where they were staring at, he was led to the young teen couple making out like crazy. Mest blinked, speech and thoughtless, then started walking over to Wendy. After a few steps he noticed her nose wiggle and a grin appear on her face before looking up and seeing him.

She made the move to standup but Mest quickly sat down before she could. He leaned back, resting his arms on the backrest, and sighed out deeply.

"So what we watching?" He asked nonchalant.

He felt Wendy stiff up next to him and swallowed his chuckles.

"Watching? Don't you mean reading? Because that's what I'm doing, reading!" Wendy rushed out to say.

Mest looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "sure you are."

Wendy quickly stood up and tugged him along with her, dragging them to a secluded alleyway so he could teleport them away from the crowds. Mest knew what she was planning and before she could ask, he quickly teleported them to the meadow they visited last time. Though Wendy was expecting it, at the same time she wasn't and was a little shocked when she went from seeing trashcans to seeing wildflowers. She smiled at the familiar scenery while Mest fell down and let the flowers catch him.

"So," he asked plucking a white cosmos from the ground, "are you going to tell me what you were really doing earlier?"

Wendy blushed as she turned to face him, she stomped her foot as she yelled, "I was reading!" And for proof, she held up the book she still had in her possession.

"It's fine really if you don't want to tell me, I was only curious." He said.

He smirked when he heard Wendy groan in frustration, it was so cute teasing the girl. Wendy pouted as she watched Mest admire the flower he plucked... wait a second though. A sly idea came to her mind and an even slyer smile came on her face. She held her hands behind her back as she walked up to Mest, stopping when she was standing right in front of his head. Mest looked up from his flower to Wendy smiling down at him.

"I won't tell you." She said.

He shrugged.

"But I will show you instead." She whispered.

Mest froze up, his eyes widening a little bit. Instantly he leaned up, barely as tall as Wendy's chest when he was sitting. Wendy giggled a little, not being able to lose her nerves now that he was interested, and dropped her book on the floor. She was getting ready to do it when Mest suddenly placed the flower he was holding in her hair.

"Beautiful." He mumbled running his fingers down her hair before kissing it.

Wendy blushed, staring down at her shoes as she took a deep breath. She looked back up at him and leaned down, kissing him full on the lips. Though Mest wanted this, he jerked back and was met with a frown on her lips.

"What?" She asked.

"Wendy, I told you-"

"Shh, you asked me what I was watching so I'm showing you." She said and before he could argue again, she pressed their lips together again.

It wasn't a kiddy kiss though, Wendy pressed their lips together and turned her head sideways, licking his bottom lip as she asked for entrance. Mest pulled away again and Wendy pouted, blowing some strands of hair away from her face.

"Wendy-"

"Have you forget Mest? Last time we were here together you promised you would teach me." Wendy glared at him.

Mest gulped, he had forgotten that. Completely forgotten about that. He licked his lips, tasting something unfamiliar and tried to come up with an excuse to get him out of his promise. Wendy sat down on Mest's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, straining her neck as she laid butterfly kisses down his neck. Mest found it hard to think with a distraction like that and moaned softly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Wendy giggled at his reaction and kissed back up to his jaw. Very softly, she looked into Mest's eyes and breathed out.

"You promised."

Mest opened his hazy eyes and looked into her misty ones.

"Please, Doranbolt?" She whispered.

And that did it for him. His lips came crashing down onto hers in a sweet, but dominating kiss. Wendy smiled into their kiss, she won. What they were doing was the kiddy kiss so very slowly she opened her mouth as she read from her books. When his tongue brushed her teeth, fire sparked down her lips and heat burrowed into her belly. It was a strange feeling, a foreign feeling, but not a feeling Wendy hated. She sighed against him, her hand creeping up to grip his shirt. The feeling was intense and she needed to have more. Against her wishes though, Mest pulled away.

"You need to move your lips against mine, and take a deep breath." Mest told her as he cupped and angled her face.

Wendy nodded and took a deep breath before their lips met back in a frenzy. His kiss was hotter, raunchier, he pressed her closer to him against his bitter judgment and begun to set her on fire. She ached. Mest pulled away again and started leaving kisses all over her face.

"You aren't listening." He hummed.

"S-sorry." She stuttered out.

"Don't be, just obey."

Mest slid a hand up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her even closer. Wendy leaned into his arms, his lips warm and soft against hers. Without wasting another second, he savored her mouth fully. He let out his need of wanting her for so long, letting go his inner feelings for her. He went deeper into her mouth, exploring her inner walls, tasting her saliva, wanting more of her taste. Wendy completely blanked out and enjoyed the feelings that were bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She listened to her instincts and moved her mouth against his, feeling his tongue against her own. Their tongues danced in each other mouths.

Wendy let out a soft moan and melted against his body, curling her frame against his. Mest groaned and switched their positions, rolling over so she'd be lying on the flowers while he hovered over her. He leaned up and saw her blushing mad scarlet face, her breathless pants, her slightly open and wet lips. She was too cute for her own good. Mest felt a rush of possessiveness over him and didn't want anyone to ever see the face she was making at her, if they did he'd kill them.

"Mest."

It was his name that she was panting. This made his possessiveness calm down as he smirked.

"You listened." He said teasingly.

Wendy closed her eyes as she gulped, her hands placing themselves on her belly.

"I have a strange feeling, it's in the pit of my stomach." She told him.

Mest chuckled, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Same here."

Wendy strained her neck the other way, "what is it?"

Mest leaned back up, "what does it make you want to do?"

Wendy bit her lip, her fangs nearly drawing blood.

"I want you."

And that was too much for Mest. He fell down, laughing as he rested his head on her stomach. Wendy blinked, feelings aside, as glared at Mest.

"What?!" She asked.

Mest covered his face in her dress and laughed against her stomach. This girl was too much for him! Just too much! For her to say something like that to him and not even know what it means! His laughter died down and he fully rolled off of his girlfriend, lying down beside her.

"I've kept my promise, we're done now." Mest said.

"No!" Wendy whined.

The feeling! That feeling, it was slowly disappearing from her belly. Wendy didn't want that, she wanted to feel it again so she pulled Mest's head down for another kiss. He wasn't kissing her back though, which took every will in his body not too, and Wendy pulled away sad.

"You're mean Mest." She told him.

"I'm mean? I think I'm anything but mean Wendy seeing as how I lost control of myself and kissed you way beyond normal and really normal. Look what you do to me." He sighed.

Wendy looked up at him and stared, watching the flickers of emotions pass his green eyes.

"You should really submit to me already." She said.

"I may be breaking all their rules, but I still have my own rules. No more kisses like that alright? I don't know what I was thinking when we started that."

"I wasn't thinking anything, my mind went blank. That's why I wasn't listening to you." She answered honestly.

Mest shook his head, smiling at her.

"Same here, the things you make me do to please you. Such a spoiled girlfriend I have." Mest chuckled pulling at her cheeks.

Wendy was about to remark about that spoil part, but she sucked in a breath. A grand smile appeared on her lips and her eyes seemed to just spark up and come alive. Mest wondered what was wrong with her before cursing silently to himself.

"You called me your girlfriend." She smiled.

"I did, didn't I? Well, that's what we are, aren't we?"

Wendy nodded her head enthusiastically and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

"Girlfriend, I'm your girlfriend!" She cheered.

Mest needed to distract her quick before she'd want to kiss him in glee again and make him loose his control.

"Wendy, the flower necklace you made me last time wilted. Do you think you can make me another one?" Mest asked.

Her eyes seemed to sparkly brighter, if that was possible.

"Of course boyfriend." She giggled leaning back up.

Mest shook his head as he leaned up with her. He noticed her sitting on her knees and decided to forget his restraint as he laid his head down on her lap. Wendy's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at him, then smiled warmly as she brushed his hair away from his face. Definitely worth forgetting his restraint.

"You know, I like your hair." She told him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Mest said.

"Just don't grow it longer than mine you hear?" She teased.

Must chuckled and Wendy giggled, running her hands through his hair once more.

* * *

"Doranbolt, sorry about that report. I didn't have anyone else to rely on with such short notice." Lahar said.

Doranbolt stacked the papers all together and handed the report to him.

"No worries, you owe me one though." He joked.

Lahar laughed as he took the papers out of his hands, once they were out though something caught his eye.

"What's that on your hand?" He asked.

Doranbolt froze as he looked down at the flower ring Wendy had made him, along with the flower necklace she made that was in his room beside the first one she made.

"A flower ring, this girl gave it to me once I caught her from falling out a tree. I didn't even notice it was still on." Doranbolt said taking it off.

"Even on your off day you still have to work to save people" Lahar laughed.

"Yeah, our work is never done it seems."


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: New chapter! Ship West/Mendy everyone!**

.

Weirdos

.

Lately, the members of Fairy Tail have been noticing that one of their youngest members has been... acting a little peculiar. Would that be the right word? Strange would also suffice, weird would be the better term though. It wasn't because of her constant disappearances in the past couple of weeks, they didn't even notice it at first until they really started thinking about it. It was because... she's been a little... airy lately.

Airy? The guild members all looked at each other then back at Wendy. She was sitting down on a bench, her head leaning in her hands as she stared off into the room with dreamy eyes, smiling at nothing. Yeah, they all nodded, airy seemed to be a good word for her. The cause of this airy look was because of one man, one handsome man who could do wonders with his lips and made her feel like Natsu when he's on fire, or at least what she thinks he would feel like. It wasn't her fault, truly. She'd be normal at first, but suddenly she or someone would say something that would remind her of Mest and then her thoughts would only think about Mest and then she'd distract herself, replaying what she and Mest did in the meadows his last visit.

And there was that airy look again. Her comrades were a little scared for her, but didn't comment on it for a while. They believed she would stop on her own accord, and she did when two weeks past, but not in the way they wanted. Instead of an airy look they got a kicked puppy look. It's been two weeks and yet Wendy smelled no sign of Mest, or even saw him. He usually visited every two weeks, or at least the last two times he did, so why wasn't he here now?

"Wendy, are you alright?" Charlie asked blinking softly.

Wendy looked up at her partner and nodded, a fragile smile on her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Charlie kicked an imaginary rock and scratched the back of her head, "well... it's just that... you've been acting a little bit weird lately."

Weird. Weirdo. That's what Mest called them. Wendy sniffed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Oh! I didn't mean anything mean by it! I just-"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I have been a little weird lately huh?" Wendy asked.

Charlie was scared for what she might do next if she answered her so instead she just nodded lightly.

"Don't worry, from now on I'll be normal Wendy." She giggled.

"I'm glad to hear, but why were you acting weird in the first place Wendy?" Charlie asked.

Wendy shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm over it."

Charlie eyed Wendy curiously, but didn't want to force anything out of her so she sighed.

"Okay, how about we go on a mission then? We haven't done one of those in weeks."

A mission sounded nice, but what if Mest was just running a little late? What if he was going to come later? If she left on a mission and he appeared in Magnolia, Wendy didn't want to risk it. She had to refuse Charlie's offer and wait to see if by some small chance he'd still come. He never came that day though, or the next. By the third day Wendy had already promised Charlie they'd go on a mission so they did, along with Team Natsu to slay a demon or a monster or something. Her friends were happy to see her get out of town and do something instead of staying locked up in Magnolia.

Things didn't go perfectly well during the mission though. During the fight Wendy got a little bit... distracted as her thoughts wandered to a certain boyfriend of hers and she got hurt in the after blow. Nothing serious, but without being able to heal herself she was stuck with a bandage around her arm for a while. Team Natsu all cheered with their mission a success and praised Wendy for only walking away with just a scratch. It was a nice day overall, exactly what Wendy needed to get her mind off of things. When they returned to Magnolia though...

Her eyes widened as her nose twitched, smelling his scent everywhere. She looked around, trying to find him though she knew he wouldn't be there. His scent was faint meaning that he was gone, for a while it seemed. Wendy clenched her fists and bit her lips, tears threatening to fall. One more day, all she had to do was be patient for one more day and she would have seen him. Now who knows how much longer she had to wait for him to come visit her again?

The next morning Wendy felt reluctant to get out of bed. Charlie thought it was because of her injury and let her rest, watching over her. Wendy pushed her away though and told her to enjoy her day, which Charlie refused, but she finally convinced her by saying that she wanted to take a nap. With Charlie finally gone Wendy did take her nap, for a full five minutes before she got out of bed and decided to go to the guild. No good could come from sulking all day in her bed, might as well go do something with her life.

Instead of her usual dresses she decided to wear pants and a shirt with a jacket, the weather getting a little chilly in Magnolia. She walked down the familiar streets of Magnolia to Fairy Tail, planning on just eating her troubles away. That mission they accomplished yesterday paid well and Wendy had enough money to spoil herself a little. It was when she was passing by a local coffee shop, the one where Mest let her touch his hair, that she saw him. He was sitting inside, drinking a cup of coffee with a newspaper covering his face. He wore a thick coat, some jeans and a hat that nearly covered his face.

Wendy's eyes widened and then the newspaper dropped, his eyes made contact with hers and he smiled a little as he motioned for her with his head to come join him. Let's just say she didn't need to be motioned twice to. Wendy was already in the café making her way towards him. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and take a deep inhale of his scent, but the café they were in was fairly crowded. She had to restrain herself by taking the seat across from him, shoving her hands in her pockets. Mest was surprised by her self-control, a little more surprised at his own when he was sort of hurt about her not hugging him and felt the strange urge to hug her himself.

The two of them settled on the table and Wendy remembered she was angry with him. She glared as a pout came across her face making Mest smirk. He got up from his seat and walked passed her, but was stopped by Wendy's hand gripping onto his coat.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her glare immediately disappearing and being replaced with fear.

The emotion shined in her eyes, she didn't want him to leave. It's been weeks since she's seen him, he couldn't leave now. She was sorry she glared at him, she just wanted him by her. Mest smiled and rubbed her head.

"Calm down, I was just going to get us something to eat at the counter." He said.

Her body relaxed, "oh." She sighed out in relief.

Slowly her grip on his coat loosened and a frown reappeared on her face. She glared at him, "I want sweets! Lots and lots of sweets!"

Mest chuckled and walked over to the counter to order. He came back with her order, lots and lots of sweets from cakes and pies to cream puffs and cookies. Wendy's mouth started watering as she saw the arrange of sweets placed out in front of her and she looked up at Mest, her eyes sparkling. To Mest though it looked like her eyes were in the shape of cakes and he chuckled, pushing the plates towards her.

"Go ahead, it's all for you. Dig in." He told her kindly.

Wendy licked his lips, "thanks for this meal," she said before stabbing her fork in a piece of shortcake. She took a bite and sparkles surrounded her as her taste buds skyrocketed. Mest found her expression highly amusing and evenly cute. Wendy stabbed her fork in the strawberry on her cake and held it out towards Mest. He blinked before leaning forward to bite it. Wendy giggled while Mest blushed, licking the side of his lip.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Thank you." She replied finishing up her cake.

"So," Mest cleared his voice, "about before-"

"Why weren't you here three days ago? Or was it four? Either way, it was two weeks and you weren't here." Wendy pouted.

"I was busy with work. I don't normally get days off every two weeks, I don't normally get days off at all. Then the day I was able to come here you..."

"I wasn't here. I went on a mission because I wanted to clear my head from you." Wendy mumbled, biting a cookie roughly.

"Yeah." Mest sighed.

It was silent between them, Wendy munching rather hardly on her cookie while Mest looked back at his newspaper. He folded it up into a neat square and placed it back on the table.

"We're both here now, so we shouldn't dwell too much on the past anymore." He said.

Wendy looked up from her plate of cookies and nodded. He was here, Mest was here with her. That's all she's been wanting for the past weeks, she shouldn't be mad and pouting at him now. She could save it for when he left again, until then though.

"I missed you." Wendy said moving onto her next pastry confection.

Mest smiled as he reached for his cup of coffee, "same here. It's been as tough for me as it has for you."

Wendy snorted, something Mest never heard her do before so he was amused with her at the moment.

"I highly doubt it." She said licking the cream from her fingers.

"Why say that?" He asked.

Wendy suddenly blushed, wondering if she should let Mest know how she's been daydreaming about him ever since their last kiss, or kisses. She figured on a no and shook her head, stuffing a cream puff whole in her mouth. She looked at Mest and shook her head at him again.

"Can't speak?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Wendy nodded.

"I'll wait." He smirked leaning back as he took a sip of his coffee.

Wendy's eyes widened and she swallowed her cream puff before stuffing more in her mouth. It was really hard for Mest not to spit up his coffee and laugh as he watched her. Soon her whole plate of cream puffs were gone and all that was left was the cream lingering on her lips.

"All done?" He asked.

Wendy really didn't want to tell him. She bit her lips as she scanned the table, all that was left were three pieces of cake and two pieces of pie. She reached for the pie and started eating it. Mest had to give it to her for effort but soon all their pastries would be gone and she'd be forced to talk to him, and to speed things along, Mest pulled a plate in front of him and started eating as well.

Wendy frowned at Mest and gulped, her tummy acting up. She pulled the fork out of her mouth and placed it on the table, this catching Mest's attention. He grinned as he reached a hand over to her, wiping some cream that lingered on her lips. Wendy blushed as she watched him pull his thumb back and lick it, staring deeply into her eyes. Wendy felt smoke blowing out of her ears and she couldn't stop the next words from flying out her mouth.

"I've been daydreaming about you!"

She immediately covered her mouth, like she had said a bad word, and Mest blinked, his face going blank. Her face seemed to turn redder and redder the longer he stayed silent and stared at her. Finally he let out a small chuckle.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Wendy looked down at her shoes as she bit her lips.

"How about we get out of here?"

At that she looked up and noticed him leaning over to her with a smile on his face. Wendy nodded silently and Mest stood up, grabbing her hand as he led them out of the café. He teleported them to their meadow, Mest figuring since this was their third time coming here now that the meadow was theirs. As usual, he fell into the wildflowers pulling Wendy with him. They laid there together, Wendy with her head resting on his arm.

"I have too you know. I'll be doing something and I'll suddenly think of you then forget what I was doing. That's sort of the reason why it took me longer to come, I kept turning in all my reports late." Mest confessed.

Wendy smiled and snuggled herself into his chest, curling her body against his. Mest rolled over and wrapped his arms firmly around her tiny waist, feeling her heat radiate off small body.

"What are we going to do Mest? I miss you so much when your gone." Wendy whispered, her fingers clenching against his coat.

Mest sighed and burrowed his face in her hair, kissing her lightly on top of her head.

"We'll have to endure, both of us will. Don't think I'm not feeling the same way Wendy. When I first started this I didn't think it would last this long, I didn't think I'd become this... attached to you."

Wendy giggled, "I knew."

Mest smirked and kissed her head again. Wendy wiggled out of his tight grasp and looked up, she strained her neck to become in kissing distance.

"I love you Doranbolt." She smiled as she kissed his lips.

Mest closed his eyes and kissed her back, his hands running through her hair and down her back. Wendy smiled into their kiss, he was finally submitting to her. She tried deepening it, but Mest suddenly groaned and pulled away glaring playfully down at Wendy.

"We're not supposed to be doing this." He told her and yet kissed down her neck.

Wendy giggled, "you were doing so well before. You should lose that resistance of yours Mest."

Mest leaned up and stared at her, "what's with you using both of my names? I thought I told you to call me Mest."

"I do, just-"

"Just you only call me Doranbolt when you want me to do something huh? You know I can't resist my name coming out your lips." As if to make a point, he started tracing her bottom lip with his finger.

"Or when I'm serious, which I was before. So, _Doranbolt_," she whispered.

Mest felt a shiver course through him, Wendy smirked feeling it too. Her fingers rose as she started playing with his hair, wrapping it around her finger before letting it fall out. Mest groaned next, exactly the reaction she wanted.

"Kiss me you weirdo." She breathed.

Mest groaned louder, biting his lips as he stared into Wendy's dark brown eyes. They were taunting him, her whole body was taunting him, pushing him over the edge and wanting to please her in anyway she asked. Mest leaned down towards her, he saw how a small smile played on Wendy's lips as she was about to get what she wanted. It took everything within him to tilt her head to the right and kiss her on her cheek. Everything.

"Mest, you're no fun." Wendy pouted.

"And you're a temptress." He replied back to her, his eyes still hazy.

Wendy blinked and stared at his face, into his seafoam green eyes, at his small goatee, but mostly at the scar right next to his eye. Her hand lifted and she touched his cheek, trailing her fingers up to outline his 'x' scar. She notice Mest's eyes darken a bit before they cleared after he took a deep breath. Her fingers lightly touched it, tracing the pattern over and over again until she memorized the touch and shape.

"I rather not talk about it." He said, a certain heaviness in his voice.

"I wasn't going to ask." She replied.

Mest stared at her and watched her stare at his scar. He gulped, licking his lips.

"What are you thinking?"

Wendy blinked, staring into his eyes. She blushed lightly, never really telling this to a boy before.

"Y-y- you'rehandsome!" She squeaked out.

The blush on her face brightened and she turned away from him. Mest started chuckling at her reply and reaction.

"You don't say?" He teased.

"I'm serious," she pouted looking back at him, "I like the scar. You look better with it."

"You don't know what I looked without it."

"Yes I do." Wendy said then placed her hand above the scar, hiding it. She stared at Mest's face without the scar there.

"See, without the scar you look normal and soft, with it you look edgy and weird."

"And since when is weird a compliment?"

"Isn't it for us?" Wendy asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mest was never going to win against this girl. As she continued to brush his face Mest saw something white sticking up from under her coat. As he leaned up Wendy gave him a questionable look; Mest reached out and grabbed her hand, his eyes widening when he pulled her sleeve down and saw the bandage wrapped around her arm.

"Oh." Wendy sighed.

"Oh? No Wendy, I think this is a what. What happened?" Mest asked.

Wendy leaned up and pulled her sleeve back down, covering her bandage.

"It's nothing Mest-"

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't need a bandage." He reasoned.

"I got distracted during my mission and got hit, it was nothing seriou-"

"Distracted?! Wendy, that could have be your life!"

"I wasn't hurt that badly."

"But next time you could be!"

"I don't get why you're getting so upset about it."

"Because I care about you! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I get that, I feel the same way, but why are you yelling?! I'm already hurt! It's already over! We should be talking this through, not screaming at each other!" Wendy yelled.

Mest took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm upset!... I'm upset, because you let yourself get distracted and hurt." He said calmly.

"It didn't hurt that badly-"

"That doesn't matter Wendy, remember what you said when we were together before? I am yours and you are mine. I don't want what's mine getting hurt AT ALL or broken in the slightest. I just don't want anything to happen to you so excuse me for caring."

Wendy pouted, suddenly feeling bad. Now if she was a child, she would have restarted the argument, but she was trying to be grown up for him.

"I'm sorry."

Mest sighed out.

"I promise that I won't do it again."

"No Wendy, I know your going to get hurt again just like you know I might get hurt sometimes. In the professions we're in we're bound to get hurt. Promise me though that you'll try not to get hurt, and I'll promise the same to you." He said softly.

Wendy blushed as she heard the words coming from his mouth.

"You're really smart Mest." She mumbled.

Mest chuckled and rested his forehead against hers, "I'm just older Wendy so I know a lot. My flower necklace wilted again, as well as my ring."

Wendy smiled and snuck a quick kiss before she started picking flowers.

* * *

"Wendy? Are you awake?" Charlie asked entering their room.

Wendy pretended to be asleep, a grand smile on her face. She heard Charlie walked over to her and felt her paw brush her hair before feeling her curl up beside her. Wendy wanted to cry for lying to her friend at that moment. Here she was probably worrying all day about her while Wendy was out having the time of her life with Mest. She had to tell her, she wanted to tell her, she should of told her already! Wendy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, suddenly seeing Mest's face there. A blissful sigh came from her lips.

Oh how much she loved him.

* * *

"That mission took you a really long time Doranbolt, did anything go wrong?" Lahar asked.

Doranbolt apparently didn't hear him though. He was too busy daydreaming about a certain girlfriend of his. Lahar blinked and waved a hand in front of his face, not even a blink. His eyes scrunched together as he walked in front of Doranbolt and placed his forehead against his. Doranbolt suddenly blinked and teleported away when he saw Lahar's face so close to his.

"Lahar?!" He called.

"I called your name, you didn't respond though. Are you feeling alright?" His friend asked with concern.

Doranbolt teleported back as he nodded, "I'm feeling fine."

Lahar had a hard time believing him though.

"Maybe we've been working you too much, maybe it would be wise if you took a break." He mumbled rubbing his chin.

"Lahar, I said I'm feeling fine."

"Now, but if we keep working you like we are you'll bound to get sick."

Doranbolt sighed, hating how the Council Headquarters was mostly made up of blue things. Doranbolt couldn't look at the color blue again without thinking of her. Wendy. Her blue hair was such a prettier color then everything else in here though. It wasn't just blue, it was _blue _and shiny and-

"Doranbolt?" Lahar called.

He waved his hand in front of his face again and had no reaction. Sighing, Lahar walked away making a note to ask the higher ups if they could give Doranbolt a break.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: So far I've written 21 chapters to this story. I wasn't expecting to write this much when I started writing the first chapter, in all honestly I was only going to make it into a one-shot. Things happened though and it turned into something so much more than that. I really love this story and update it faster than my previous ones because I can't wait. This story is different from my others. It's weird.**

**Than****k you for my reviews everyone, I hope you continue to read this story and welcome others to take the chance and try something new.**

.

Weirdos

.

Wendy was sitting in her guild, eating a piece of cake with Erza and Charlie. She couldn't look at sweets again without thinking of Mest and frowned a little as she stabbed the strawberry on her cake with her fork. She blinked, breaking out of her daydream when she remembered that she was around her friends and quickly ate the strawberry, not wanting anyone to think that was something was wrong with her. Wendy had been getting better. Sure she'd still daydream about Mest, but she'd quickly catch herself doing so and stop by moving around and interacting with others. She mostly left the daydreaming before she fell asleep at night or when she first woke up in the morning.

"This cake is delicious Erza! Thank you!" Wendy cheered.

Erza just moaned as her reply, a smile of pure delight on her lips. Wendy giggled and went to take another bite out of her cake. When she looked around the guild she saw Lucy entering with Natsu and smiled, waving them over.

"Good morning Lucy." Wendy greeted.

"Morning Wendy, and is that cake for breakfast?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

Wendy shrugged, she couldn't help her sweet tooth.

"Morning Wendy!" Natsu smiled rubbing her head.

"Morning Natsu, morning Happy."

"Aye! Morning Wendy, morning Charlie." Happy said hopping onto the table.

Wendy was looking at Lucy and blinked.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well there's a bruise on your neck, actually several bruises. Did you get in a fight?" She asked.

Wendy didn't know why Lucy's face heated up and turned a light shade of pink. She also didn't know why Lucy glared at Natsu and smacked him on the back of his head.

"You idiot! It's your fault I have all these hickeys!" She yelled at him.

Wendy tilted her head, hickeys?

"Oh really? Because you weren't really complaining when I was leaving them last night." Natsu said rubbing his head.

She tilted her head the other way, leaving them?

Lucy hit him again, "only because I thought you were kissing me, not biting!"

She blinked, biting?

"Yeah, right." Natsu snorted.

Lucy screamed again and smacked Natsu, this time he ran into the table though making it shake and knock Erza's cake on the floor. Wendy had no time to see the expression on Erza's face though or what she was about to do to their friends. Her mind was wondering about certain words she just heard. Hickeys. Leaving. Them. Biting. Whatever they meant, Wendy knew for sure that it was something couples did and smiled to herself.

"Wendy? Where are you going?" Charlie asked when she stood up.

"To the library, I wanted to check something." Wendy answered.

"Well wait for me." Charlie said hopping down the table.

"Charlie! Wait, I'll come too." Happy said hopping down after her.

Perfect. Now Happy would be able to distract Charlie while Wendy snuck into the romance section and read up on this 'hickeys leaving them biting.'

* * *

It was only a week before they met each other again. Wendy was surely surprised. Her nose was getting more used to his scent and she smelled him the moment he teleported himself into town. Quickly dropping everything she was doing, Wendy started running off in the direction his scent was the strongest. When she saw him, which he hadn't noticed yet, she grinned and leaped onto him.

Mest was surprised and lost his balance at her sudden weight. Thinking fast, he quickly teleported the two of them to their meadow before his butt hit the ground. When he blinked he saw Wendy's face against his chest, her body seemed to be glowing with happy energy.

"Welcome back, you didn't make me wait that long this time." She smiled at him, her fang sticking out.

Oh how Mest loved that smile the best of all.

"Yeah, La- my work buddy thought I was coming down with a cold so he convinced the higher ups to give me less work and more breaks." He explained to her.

Wendy's eyes lit up, "does that mean you'll be visiting more often?"

Mest could hear the pure joy and happiness in her voice and smiled, knowing he was the one who made her sound so happy.

"Yeah, at least for a while."

"HOORAY!" Wendy cheered kissing him.

Mest chuckled into their kiss before pulling back, patting her head.

"One day Mest, you'll be the one kissing me and not the other way around." She warned.

"I don't doubt that and when that time comes you can be the one refusing my kisses." He joked.

Wendy could never stay mad at him for long and she quickly forgave him, resting herself against him. She heard his heartbeat and smiled, hearing it race and soar almost as fast as her heart was racing at the moment. Mest wound his arms around her waist and sighed in bliss... now wait a second though.

"Wendy, how did you find me so quickly? I had literally just landed in Magnolia, it usually takes you a few minutes to find me or for me to find you." Mest asked.

Wendy looked up, her chin against his chest. She wiggled her nose at him as she smiled.

"Dragon slayer's have an incredible sense of smell, I smelled you here. In the beginning I didn't know your scent very well so it took me a while to notice you, but now that I have it memorized I can sniff you out the moment you arrive."

"Wow, let me ask you this then. What do I smell like because I always wondered that." He chuckled.

Wendy hummed, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Home. You smell like home." She said dreamily to him.

Mest couldn't help it, that answer deserved a kiss. He pulled her closer to him and pressed their lips together, completely forgetting about holding back. When their lips met her mouth immediately opened and their tongues danced with each other. Mest couldn't remember the last time he kissed a girl like this, actually kissed a girl period. His tongue flickered against hers while his hands ran down her hips, lightly squeezing them. When he pulled away Wendy looked rather dreamily at him and gave him a lop-sided smile.

"You've been holding out on me." She teased.

"Only saving those for special occasions, but really. What do I really smell like, and if it's home, what does your home smell like?" He asked.

Wendy licked her lips, enjoying the warmth she still felt on them. She wiggled her nose then took a big whiff of Mest.

"Like magic and trees, a little old man smell and... me. You also smell like me," she smiled, "but also like the citrus cologne you're wearing. I'd advice against it next time we meet though, perfume and cologne kind of clog up my nose."

"Sorry. Let's start with magic first, I was unaware that magic had a scent."

"It's a very distinct but strong scent. It helps me determine who's a mage and who's just human, the stronger your magic is the stronger the scent is so I can have an idea of how powerful my enemies are."

Mest nodded, liking her answer.

"Nice ability, now what's this about trees?"

"Sorry, I mean to say paper. It's almost as strong as your magic scent, you must do a lot of paperwork huh?" She blinked.

"Sadly yes, and I already know what the old man smell is from my bosses. Tell me this though, why do I have your smell on me?" Mest asked.

Wendy smiled, "because we're together. My scent as rubbed off on you as yours has probably rubbed off on me. It's a common thing between couples that spend time together."

"Meaning that if I spent time with another woman that you'd be able to smell her on me?" Mest joked.

Joked. Wendy took it seriously though and started crying.

"What?"

Mest eyes widened as he shook his head furiously side to side, "no, no, no, no! I was only kidding Wendy, only kidding! You're the only one!"

"But, but, but what if you do spend time with another woman? Someone taller, sniff, and older, sniff, and bigger." She cried.

"Wendy," Mest groaned and realized that the only way he was able to convince her that if she was the only one was by kissing her like she was the only one.

Mest cuffed her cheeks in his hands, ignoring the tears that rolled down them, and brought her lips to his, kissing her like she was the only one. Countless minutes later Mest pulled away breathless and wiped the lingering tears off her cheeks. Wendy had her hands over his and was smiling pretty slyly at him. Something clicked in Mest's head.

"You knew I was joking." He said.

Wendy hummed as she nodded, "how else can I get you to kiss me without feeling like a cradle-robber?"

Mest glared playfully at her and Wendy only smiled, kissing him again.

"I need to be careful around you." He mumbled against her lips.

She giggled and continued to kiss him, or at least tried before Mest turned his head away from her. Wendy pouted, but it was a playful one, before she rested her head on his shoulder. Mest sighed out and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Every time he was with her he always learned something new. The first day, he learned she liked him, the second, he learned she couldn't kiss, the third, he learned she was watching other people kiss for a tutor and now the fourth he learned that she could smell her on him...

"Wendy, you said that my scent might be on you... right?" Mest asked.

Wendy hummed.

"Can normal humans smell that?"

Wendy shook her head against his shoulder.

"Well what about other dragon slayers?"

"Calm down Mest, it's alright. Natsu and Gazille don't know what you smell like so even if they did smell you on me, they wouldn't think it was you. They'd have no idea who it would be... unless you came back to Fairy Tail. Then they'd recognize your scent on me and know." Wendy smiled.

Mest sighed out in relief, "well it seems I won't be returning to Fairy Tail anytime soon unless I want my worst nightmare to happen."

Wendy pouted and smacked his chest, "that's not funny."

"It wasn't suppose to be."

"One day Mest, mark my words, you'll return home."

The secret that Mest kept from Wendy was that he didn't have a doubt in his mind that that wouldn't happen. He knew he was going to come back here sooner or later, probably much later when Wendy was older. He could see them living together in Magnolia with her cat, what was her name? Charlie? She'll work for Fairy Tail while he... Mest didn't know what he would be doing. He'd like to work for both, but knew the Council wouldn't go for that. Maybe the Council could let him work from here? Who was Mest kidding, he knew he'd quit and go back to Fairy Tail for her.

Mest had seven years to thing about things, think life over and know what truly was important. Wendy was someone that was truly important and he would gladly give up everything, anything to make her happy. Wendy didn't have to know about this right now though.

"Care to make a bet?" He teased raising an eyebrow.

Wendy was about to take him on that bet, but remembered something. She stared at Mest, or more precisely, at Mest's neck and saw that his jacket was covering it. Wendy leaned up and got off of him making Mest question her movements?

"What's wrong?" He asked, wondering if it was something he said or didn't say.

"Take off your jacket." She said.

Mest raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

"Jacket, I need for you to take it off." She repeated.

"All... right." He said eyeing her as he slowly took his jacket off.

He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and felt a gust of wind hit his arms. He shivered slightly and stared at his arms, remembering that Wendy had a bandage not so long again. He reached for her arm and pulled her sleeve back, relieved to see that there wasn't a bandage on it anymore.

"I visited Grandma Porlyusica after our visit, I made sure to heal it so you wouldn't feel sad anymore." Wendy smiled.

There it was again, another kiss moment. This time instead though Mest kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Pulling away he tugged on a strand of her hair and smirked, "so why the sudden interest in my jacket?"

Wendy picked it up from off the ground and flung it behind her, making Mest raise an eyebrow.

"What did it ever do to you?" He asked, slightly amused and curious at what she had planned.

"Close your eyes." Wendy told him.

"Wendy-"

"I'm not going to kiss you, I promise."

"I'm hurt." Mest frowned.

Wendy pouted and pushed him lightly making him laugh.

"Alright, my eyes are closing, but my mind is wondering what you're about to do to me. I'm a little scared."

Wendy leaned over to him, "I'd never hurt you Doranbolt, ever."

Mest smiled and reached out to touch her, grabbing nothing but hair until he found her face and cuffed her cheek.

"I know, that goes double for me."

Wendy blushed lightly then pounced on top of him. Her hands clenched his shirt as her head strained for his neck. She placed a light kiss on it before sinking her fangs in, slightly drawing blood. Mest flinched under her and moaned her name.

"Wah-whe-Wendy."

Wendy smirked and licked her new mark, sitting herself on top of him.

"You can open your eyes now."

On cue, Mest's eyes flashed opened and his hand immediately reached for his neck. When he passed by his new hickey he hissed a little.

"Did, did you just leave me a hickey?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup, my first one ever too! I wasn't sure if I was doing it write so I'm sorry if I bit down too hard." Wendy tee-heed sticking her tongue out at him.

Why Mest thought she was just a little girl he had no idea. Clearly she was a temptress, a vixen, she was-

"Dead. You're dead." Mest glared flipping them over.

"Or at least, you're going to wish you were. How dare you leave a hickey on me Wendy, knowing full well that I couldn't leave one back." Mest growled.

Wendy only giggled under him, her hand reaching out to trace his scar.

"I didn't know that."

"Sure you didn't, you know what this means now don't you?" He asked.

Wendy looked up innocently at him and shook her head.

"No, what?"

"It means I have to get you back and since you want me to kiss you so badly, I think I'll kiss everything but you." Mest said.

Wendy didn't know what he meant by that. What did he mean kiss everything but her? Mest answered her question by kissing her chin. His kisses were light as he trailed then to her forehead then down her eyes, at her nose, right at the corner of her lips before moving down to her neck. Wendy frowned and pouted, moaning slightly as a fire built in the pit of her stomach.

"Me-Mest." She called out.

She wanted him, needed him to kiss her. Mest chuckled huskily to himself though as he trailed sloppy kisses down her neck.

"Nope." He said moving on to the other side of her neck.

He kissed all the way up to her ear and started nibbling on it, Wendy's back arched up and her hands curled in his hair as they tried to push him closer to her.

"You still have no clue how badly I feel wanting to mark you back, show everyone that you're taken for." Mest whispered in her hear.

"S-s-sorry." She cried out.

"We're way past sorry now Wendy, now be a big girl and take your punishment. I'm just barely getting started."

* * *

Mest placed new flower necklace along with the others and fell onto his bed face first. He couldn't believe she still made one for him even after he teased her that badly. What was wrong with him? It was just that bite... it awakened something inside of Mest, something dark, something lustful, and not being able to act on those urges killed him. He was sure Wendy was going to forgive him next time she saw him, but was Mest going to forgive himself? Could he trust himself not to pounce on her again like that the next time they were alone.

"I don't know." Mest groaned into his pillow.

This would have been so much more easier if she had grown while she was lost for seven years, so much more. As Mest sulked he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called out.

Come in. Come in? What was Mest thinking?! He had a desk with flower necklaces on top of it, what would someone think if they saw it?! Mest quickly teleported himself to his door and opened it, coming face to face with Lahar.

"Doranbolt, so it seems you decided to nap all day on your day off." Lahar joked.

Doranbolt laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. Lahar's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw something purplish on his friend's neck.

"Did something bite you?" Lahar asked.

Doranbolt's smile froze in place. Bad language continued to run through his mind as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Why? Is there a bruise? See, I knew something bit me but I was just so tired that I didn't care." He lied.

Lahar's eyes narrowed more, "it looks bad, real bad."

Doranbolt cursed Wendy's dragonlike fangs.

"You don't say, well I'm going to go clean it up then and junk. See yeah later." Doranbolt said closing the door.

"But-" Lahar let the sentence drop.

He wasn't able to tell him the real reason he came over... then again Doranbolt must of thought he was an idiot. Lahar knew what a hickey was, he wasn't that oblivious with relationships. Why would Doranbolt have a hickey though? Did he have a girlfriend? Lahar couldn't recall any girls that he was interested in, or the last time he dated a girl in fact.

"Hmm, now who could she be?"


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: Ship Mest people. I love you all. Thanks for the reviews, make sure to enjoy the story folks.**

.

Weirdos

.

"Wendy, what is that thing you're sleeping in?" Charlie asked her nose sticking up.

It was ugly and way too big on her, such a dark color with nothing feminine on it at all. Wendy loved it though, it smelled of him. It was a dirt brown color and nearly came down to her kneecaps, the sleeves on her arms covering her hands. She lifted up her hands and smelled the sleeves, sighing out. Now she could smell him anytime she wanted too now even if he wasn't here.

"It's a jacket I bought today." Wendy smiled getting into bed.

"It's ugly!"

"Well it was cheap and don't worry about it, I'm only going to wear it around the house."

Charlie sighed, "as long as you didn't waste a lot of money on it and as long as you only wear it in the house."

Wendy giggled and kissed Charlie's head before getting under the covers.

* * *

Wendy thought that stealing Mest's jacket was a good idea in the beginning. She wore it as a joke before he teleported them back to Magnolia, but found his scent so intoxicating that she refused to give it to him when he asked. She offered him her jacket in return, but Mest laughed so hard that Wendy took back that offer. In the beginning it was nice, falling asleep to his scent every night. After a week though... she craved more than just his scent. She craved his touch, his warmth, his eyes staring down at her and that smile of his that made her heart stop and restart at the speed of sound.

Wendy cursed his jacket but every time she tossed it on the floor or in her closer, she'd always run and pick it up seconds later. Charlie didn't know what to think of Wendy anymore with that jacket. When she asked her about it Wendy would just shake her head and tell her it was nothing. It wasn't a week when he returned, but wasn't two weeks either. She had to wait eleven days this time to see him again.

Mest was smiling when he arrived in Magnolia. He had something special for his little girlfriend, something he'd hope she'd like. Mest was shocked when he saw her walking towards him, walking not running. When Wendy stood in front of him she offered a small smile and Mest's eyes narrowed, seeing the bags under her eyes.

"What happened?" Mest asking rubbing her cheeks.

Wendy yawned and shook her head. She extended her hand to him and Mest took it wordlessly. He led them into an alley before teleporting them to their meadow. Wendy rubbed her eye with her free hand and yawned again, leaning against Mest for support.

"Haven't been sleeping lately? Were you on another mission?" Mest asked worriedly.

She only shook her head, "no. I mean yes I haven't been sleeping, but no it wasn't because of a mission..."

"Well?" Mest asked when she dropped the sentence.

Wendy pouted, "it's because of your stupid jacket." She grumbled.

Mest blinked at her, "what?"

"It was nice for a while, it smelled so much like you, but soon I started to crave you and not just your scent and when that happened I started having dreams about you and then, ugh." Wendy moaned.

"I told you to give it back," Mest chuckled at her.

Wendy shook her head in his chest, "not funny. I don't usually look like this, it's just that last night's dream kept me up."

Mest was scared to ask what her dream was about. He knew it had something to do with him and he'd rather not know what he did to her in them. He was sure she'd make him do it in reality or worse, he would want to do it himself. Instead he made them kneel down before letting Wendy rest on his lap, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No." Wendy mumbled.

"No what?" He asked.

"No sleeping, I only get to you see so often. I'm not going to waste our time sleeping."

"You say that, but your eyes are closed." He chuckled.

Wendy blinked them open and glared at him. She reached up towards Mest, but her hand only reached his neck. Slowly she pulled down his shirt and saw her hickey, it was barely visible anymore. Wendy frowned.

"It's disappearing."

Mest chuckled, "it's healing."

"I don't want it too, come here." Wendy ordered.

"No. Do I need to repeat your punishment from last time?" Mest asked creeping his hands to her ears.

Wendy flinched as he pinched them lightly, staring up at his dark eyes as he smirked at her. He leaned down towards her and kissed her forehead before pulling back up. Wendy frowned and pushed Mest down so she'd be lying on top of him.

"We should kiss every time we see each other." She told him.

"Wendy-"

"Mest, it's a normal thing between couples."

"We're only allowed to do really norma-"

"Mest! I'm serious." Wendy pouted.

Mest sighed through his mouth and patted her head lightly.

"I want you, I want to be with you, I want to kiss you and not on the forehead or cheek, but the lips." She said.

Mest frowned and leaned up slightly, kissing Wendy briefly on her lips before lying back down.

"Once, every time we meet only once." He promised.

"That was a kiddy kiss!" Wendy complained.

"You kissed me like kid when we were first starting."

"Only because I didn't know how to kiss! I demand an adult kiss!"

"Demand?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, or else I'll be very, very sad and cry." Wendy threatened.

"Will you now?" Mest teased.

Wendy frowned and bit her lips, tears falling out of her eyes. Mest's eyes widened and he immediately wiped them away from her eyes.

"No, no, stop! Don't cry."

"Then, then, kiss me Doranbolt." Wendy cried.

Mest groaned and placed a finger under her chin; he lifted her head up and wiped the bangs out of her face.

"Sooner or later, that's not going to effect me anymore." He said before giving her what she wanted.

Wendy smiled in their kiss. This was the one good thing about being a kid, the only good thing. Once Mest say her crying kid face he'd give into her. He kissed her lazily at first, mad about her guilting him into kissing her, but once Wendy ran her fingers through his hair and started using her tongue as she kissed him, Mest go a little bit out of control. He groaned as he forced himself to break their kiss, leaning his head against her own.

"You know Mest, you really make me feel bad about doing this to you." Wendy mumbled as her face seemed to brighten.

"You should."

"But you like kissing me back though, right? The way I see it is that I'm the one who encourages you to do what you want. I know you want to kiss me, so I encourage you too."

Mest frowned at her making Wendy giggle.

"Stop feeling so guilty Mest, we'd be having a lot of more fun if you weren't." She told him.

"Hey, I thought we were already having fun?" Mest asked.

Wendy giggled again and stood up. She held her arms out for him and smiled as she asked, "carry me."

Mest blinked, "huh?"

"Carry me, come on I'm not that heavy."

"Carry you? Where?"

"Around the meadow, come on Mest." Wendy said.

Mest stood up, wiping the grass from his butt. He scratched the back of his neck and hummed, Wendy was looking up at him with her arms reaching for him.

"Turn around." He said.

Wendy lifted an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted me to carry you right?"

She nodded.

"Well turn around."

"Alright, alright." Wendy said dropping her hands and turning around.

Mest placed his hands on her hips and gave it a squeeze, lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders. Wendy squeaked and held onto his head thinking that she'd fall if she didn't. Mest realized that Wendy was wearing a dress at the moment when he placed her on his shoulders, her dress covering his face. He let go of one of her legs to lift the dress off of his face.

"Ah, sorry." Wendy mumbled pulling her dress down.

Mest chuckled and grabbed her leg again. He stood there, Wendy on top of his shoulders.

"What now?" Mest asked.

"Run."

"Run? Alright, hold on." Mest said then started jogging through the meadow.

Wendy giggled and squeezed her legs together, holding her arms out in the air. Mest started chuckling too, running a little bit faster but made sure he had a firm grip on her so she wouldn't go falling off. He loved hearing her laughter, it sounded so light and pure to him. Everything about her was light and pure, except for when she turned into a temptress.

A few minutes later Mest slowed his run to a walk before he completely stopped, out of breath.

"Tired already?" Wendy teased.

"Let's see how long you can carry me." Mest said pulling her off him and placing her back on the ground.

Wendy smiled and turned around, holding her arms behind her as she bent her knees.

"Hop on." She said.

Mest rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Wendy giggled while Mest buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath. He breathed out onto her neck and felt a shiver course though Wendy's body.

"Wendy." He hummed.

"Yes Mest?" She whispered.

He fell back making the two of them land on the wildflowers. Wendy turned around to stare at Mest and saw that his eyes were sparkling. She reached out to him and touched her scar, tracing over it while Mest smirked at her.

"You're such a kid."

Wendy smacked the side of his head while Mest laughed.

"Mest! I told you to not call me that!"

"It's just that you made me carry you around like that," he laughed.

"If you would have carried me like a princess or on your back it wouldn't have been as childish. You were the one who made it like that." Wendy pouted.

Mest lifted up his finger and ran it down Wendy's lips, "right. Like I think of you as a kid."

"Ugh, new rule! Every time you call me a kid you have to kiss me." Wendy growled.

"What? I think that's unfair, you're being unfair Wendy."

"Fine, and every time I call you Doranbolt you can kiss me guilt-free."

"Either way it works in you favor."

"Yours too!" Wendy smiled.

Mest rolled his eyes and Wendy looked at him. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and made him stare at her.

"Mest, do you not like kissing me?" She asked.

"I thought it would be obvious since I let you do it anyway, of course I like it... love it actually."

Wendy smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you Mest."

Mest sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from her. All to soon she pulled away from him and sat down on her knees, picking flowers from the ground and twisting them together. Mest rolled on his side and watched, his spare hand running their fingers through his hair.

"Don't think I haven't realized it Mest, how you hint about me making you another necklace when you want to change the subject." Wendy told him.

"I didn't mention it."

"But you were about too."

Mest wasn't though. Maybe later, but earlier he was going to hold her close to him for a while longer before letting go.

"You know, if I keep making flower necklaces for you every time we see each other then sooner or later our meadow is going to be flowerless." Wendy mentioned.

"What else can I have to remember this day by then?" Mest asked.

Though the necklace were all made of flowers, they were made out of different colors and varieties of flowers. No two necklaces were the same or could be the same since different kinds of flowers grew around them. Wendy stopped twisting the flowers and blushed, her bangs over her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Me."

Mest blinked and cursed inside his head, feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss her. So he did, surprising her in fact. He leaned up and brushed his lips against hers before pressing them firmly against them, kissing her. When he pulled away a certain sparkly appeared in his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you home with me." He said.

Wendy's eyes widened, "really?" She asked a little too hopeful.

She soon laughed at the expression on Mest's face that he made. He quickly realized she was only teasing with him and glared at her, tackling her on the ground.

"You know what? I think I am actually going to punish you." Mest said darkly.

Wendy eeped and lifted her hands to cover her ears. Mest only chuckled and kissed down her neck, down to the exposed area of her chest.

"Right," he kissed, "here. You ready?" He asked looking up.

"For what?" Wendy asked.

She soon learned when Mest gave her a love bite there, right beside her dress strap. Wendy's eyes closed tightly together as she moaned, her toes curling while her hands found their way to his hair.

"Doran-bolt." She panted.

Mest bit his lip when he finished, knowing this was going to be a bad idea. He did it anyway though because maybe Wendy was right. Maybe deep down he wanted to do all these things, but never did because of his guilt. Mest snorted, he knew that was true. He leaned up on his elbows and started down at Wendy. Her face was flustered and she was panting slowly, a smile was clearly on her face though.

"You need to hide that." He said tracing his mark with his finger.

The longer he stared at it the longer he liked it. She had claimed him last time they were together, it was his turn to claim her though. Even if no one could see it. That left a sour taste in Mest's mouth, but he knew he couldn't risk it.

"If anyone sees it, I won't kiss you once for the next three visits and call you kid instead of Wendy. Is that understood?" Mest warned.

Wendy's eyes widened as she started shaking her head up and down quickly. Mest smiled as he rubbed her cheek.

"Good."

A smile appeared on Wendy's smile also as she wound her arms around Mest's neck.

"Okay, my turn. Stay still." Wendy said biting into his neck.

* * *

"You've been looking better Doranbolt, I guess we really have been working you too hard." Lahar said.

"Do I? I haven't noticed, well... I have been getting more rest lately." Doranbolt responded.

He made it out for a good thing, but it really wasn't. Wendy wasn't the only one who woke up in the middle of the night, the things Mest dreamed of doing to Wendy... he should go to prison. She was just a child, a kid and yet... Mest wasn't about to give her up, Doranbolt wasn't about to give her up! Wendy's was his, Doranbolt made up his mind. He wouldn't let anyone else have her for their own. That didn't mean he accepted their relationship and agreed to do adult things. Doranbolt would still stand his ground and try his best to never take things too far. And if she ever chose to leave him... Doranbolt would let her go... they were never meant to be together in the first place.

"Rest, is that all you've been getting lately?" Lahar asked, suggesting more.

Doranbolt turned to Lahar and his eyebrows raised, "what are you going on about?"

So he wasn't about to tell him, fair enough. Though pals, they didn't tell each other everything, only about the really important stuff. If Doranbolt wasn't telling him about a girl he's been seeing or a girlfriend he's been seeing then that could only mean that his buddy here had a one-night stand with someone explaining why the hickey was no longer on his neck. It was none of Lahar's business to know what Doranbolt did with is free time unless it started effecting his job, and since it clearly wasn't, Lahar didn't pry.

"Nothing, I'm happy to see you're better. Come on, we have a meeting to go too." Lahar said walking ahead.

If only he would have really observed Doranbolt though, he would have notice the small hickey that was barely showing beneath his color.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: I've been attracting people to the West side (wendyxmest not literally the west side). It's now time to do your part and help me to spread the word that is WendyxMest. If you're an author, write a note about supporting Mest and inspire them to write their own fanfics about them, if you're a reviewer then message authors you like to support Mendy and request a fanfic about them. I wrote this message out to you guys once, but accidently erased it so it's not as good as my first draft, but the message is still the same.**

**Ship Mendy!**

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy.**

.

Weirdos

.

Doranbolt was an idiot, an idiot indeed. He had forgotten to give his tiny girlfriend the gift he got her the last time he visited. Sure he planned onto, but between how tired she looked, how he had to carry her around the meadow and how they argued, Doranbolt was distracted and just completed forgot. He held the box in his hand and examined it, telling himself he wasn't about to forget next time. That was the first thing he was going to do when he saw her, well maybe hug her first, and then give her... well actually teleporting them to their meadow would be next, then she'd want a kiss, AND THEN Dornabolt would give it to her...

Well it didn't really matter WHEN he gave it to her, as long as he would give it to her. Doranbolt placed the box on his table and sighed, how much longer until he was able to see here again? God what was happening to Doranbolt? He was falling in love, he was probably in love. Love. Doranbolt snorted as he placed on his cape before leaving his room. A teleport later he heard his name being called.

"Doranbolt, we have a new mission, well you have a new mission." Lahar said handing him the report.

Doranbolt nodded and took the report from him, scanning over it. His eyes widened as he read his new mission, looking at Lahar in disbelief only to see him smiling at him.

"You owe me one." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lahar-"

"Don't thank me."

"I wasn't going to, I don't thi-"

"Doranbolt, it's over. This is your mission for the next three days. We need a report on Fairy Tail now that the trouble making members have returned, just something to know how they all are." Lahar explained.

Wendy was going to have a ball with this.

"Are you sure I'm right for this mission?" Doranbolt asked.

It's not like he didn't want to go, he just didn't want to seem eager to go and leave Lahar suspicious. Of course he wanted to go, so badly that it was tough trying to sound like he didn't want too.

"You haven't seen them yet have you? If I was you, I'd want to know if they were alright and back with my own eyes. That is the reason I chose you." Lahar smiled.

Doranbolt felt a little guilty for lying to his friend, but it was worth it for Wendy. He gulped and nodded his head, "understood."

"And if you want to take the mission up a notch go ahead and return as Mest, it'll-"

"I don't think that's necessary. I'll do my job as Doranbolt, observation only. Mest is my past, there's no need to return to him. I'll start getting ready and leave at once."

Lahar sighed and watched him leave. It was a relief that he wasn't hung up on Fairy Tail anymore, but to completely want nothing to do with them? Lahar knew he blamed himself for their disappearances so he only figured that his friend would be excited that they returned and that he was going to be able to seem them. He wasn't acting like that though, Lahar must have been missing something... or maybe...

Maybe he never knew Doranbolt that good to know.

* * *

Doranbolt looked at himself in the mirror. His was wearing some commoners clothes, just now realizing that he didn't have a lot of them. He needed to change that soon if he was going to continue to visit Wendy. Doranbolt still had his old Mest clothes, but that would be dangerous to wear in Magnolia around Fairy Tail. He had on some light blue jeans, a white shirt with a light blue unbuttoned dress shirt over it and a blue hat. It was getting chilly in Magnolia, but Wendy stole his only nice jacket. Silly girl Mest laughed to himself. He made sure to check that there was nothing wrong with him in the mirror, brushing his hair out of his face. Doranbolt suddenly blinked at his reflection.

What was he doing right now? Doranbolt shook his head and started to pack his extra clothes in a bag before getting ready to leave. Three days in Magnolia with her, three full days. He could already see Wendy's bright smile, her dragon fang sticking out slightly. Doranbolt made sure to have his present in hands before he teleported himself to Magnolia. He landed and looked around, he had teleported himself in a busy street. He quickly teleported himself again and found him in a less crowed one, and all he had to do next was wait.

He heard her before he saw her, the sound of footsteps running across the stone streets. Looking up he smirked when he saw her in a green dress, the reason why he smirked though was because she was not only wearing a parka that was buttoned all the way up, but a scarf around her neck too. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Welcome back Mest."

Mest smiled and patted her head before teleporting them off to their meadow. When they landed Wendy immediately pounced on Mest and hugged him close, standing on her tippy toes as she strained her neck.

"Where's my kiss?" She asked.

Mest eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes darkening. "Depends," he sighed out putting the forgetten gift back in his pocket so he'd have free hands to pull her scarf off.

Wendy gulped and let him, he slowly started unbuttoning her parka and brushed his fingers against her skin as he traced her hickey.

"Did anyone see this?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head, "n-nah-no! No one!" She squeaked.

Mest bend down and kissed her chest, "are you lying to me Wendy?" He sighed out.

"I'd never."

Mest leaned up and looked into her eyes, he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Good job." He smiled.

Wendy's eyes brightened up and she puckered her lips out together. Mest rolled his eyes and bend down, kissing her fully on the lips. When he pulled away minutes later Wendy licked her lips as she nodded, her eyes slightly foggy.

"You pass." She said.

Mest chuckled, "that's good to hear. Listen though Wendy, I have some good news."

Wendy's eyes seemed to sparkle as she waited for him to finish.

"I have a new mission," he said.

Wendy's eyes dropped, along with her smile.

"Mission? How is that good?" She asked.

"Well, it's a very particular mission about a very rowdy guild." Mest said.

Wendy's eyes lifted.

"Seems that the Council wanted to see if Fairy Tail was well so they assigned me to watch them and make a report." Mest said.

Wendy smiled lightly, "is that why you were able to come back so soon?" She smiled.

Mest chuckled, he hadn't even gotten to the good part and yet she was already happy.

"Yes, but that's not all."

Wendy hummed.

"It's for three da-" Mest didn't even finished because Wendy tackled him.

They both fell on the ground, Mest laughing while Wendy squealed and... groaned. Mest's eyes widened lightly as he looked at her.

"Oh my God, oh my God, are you playing with me?!" Wendy asked.

Mest saw the strain in her eyes and nodded his head instead of answering.

"Hooray! I get to be with you for three whole days! Three whole days!" Wendy giggled.

They sounded a little... forced though. Mest leaned up holding her up with him and stared at her.

"Is there something wrong Wendy?" He asked.

Wendy smiled and giggled nervously as she stared at anything but him, "no, nothing really."

He cupped her cheeks and made her look at him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Wendy-"

"I got hurt just a little okay?"

His eyes immediately darkened at her words, he bit his inner cheek.

"How hurt, and where?" He asked.

"It's nothing really Mest-"

"Why would you jump on me if you were injured?!" He growled.

"I missed you Mest, Doranbolt." Wendy pouted tracing his scar.

Mest took a deep breath and sighed out, but still kept his eyes serious. Wendy sighed and gulped.

"It was yesterday's mission, I got hit in the stomach, but it wasn't anything serious! It just... hurts a little when I strain it." Wendy explained.

Mest had half a mind to check her injury himself, but couldn't because she was wearing a dress. If he did he'd be leaving her practically naked and that was way beyond really normal between couples. So instead Mest leaned down to her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her stomach lightly. Wendy flinched and moaned, her hands getting tangled in his hair.

"Why is it that I haven't been injured once since we started dating and you've already been hurt twice?" Mest mumbled.

"Because you're stronger and smarter."

"You pretty strong too Wendy, and smart." Mest told her leaning up.

"And you can teleport. I have to jump out the way."

"You shouldn't even be in the way."

"Mest, I thought we-"

Mest sighed out loudly, "I know, I know. It's like you aren't even trying not to get hurt though or else why would you be getting hurt?" He pouted.

Wendy giggled and leaned her forehead against his, sneaking in a quick kiss from him.

"I'm sorry, but I am trying. So, three days huh?" She asked.

Mest pulled back and sat down, stretching his legs out wide. He pulled Wendy down with him so she'd be sitting between his legs, her chest against his as he brushed her hair.

"Yup, have anything special in plan for us?" Mest asked kissing her hair.

"I would say let's go on a mission, but it'll be suspicious if I go on one without Charlie." Wendy mumbled.

"Ah, that would be bad. We could always come back here, I've been working out so I might be able to carry you just a little bit further." Mest bragged.

Wendy giggled, "what a coincidence, I have too."

The both of them shared a laugh and Wendy sighed in happiness, resting her head against Mest's chest.

"I love you Mest."

Mest gulped and took a deep breath, he opened his mouth-

"Oh Mest! Where are you going to be staying at in Magnolia?!" Wendy asked.

Mest sighed, there went his confidence.

"I don't know, a hotel probably."

Wendy opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. It couldn't work, it couldn't happen. Not only because she stared a room with Charlie, but also because Mest would never agree to it. Mest had a feeling that he knew what she was about to ask and sighed, rubbing the top of her head. He slowly shook his head at Wendy and she pouted.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"I had a feeling I knew what it was."

"Fine then, I'll just sleep with you here then."

She meant it in an innocent way, but Mest thought of it as an adult one. His nerves were shock when Wendy pushed him on the ground and only calmed when he saw her snuggling up on his chest. She sighed out blissfully and moved her head so she'd be resting at the crook of his neck, breathing in and out lightly. Mest sighed out, in disappointment and relief, and reached up to stroke her hair.

"Good night Mest." Wendy mumbled.

She felt him chuckled as he responded back, "good night Wendy.

* * *

When Wendy said good night, she really mean good night. Literally the little girl just passed out on top of him and was resting without a care in the world. It started getting dark and here she was still resting. Mest remembered that she went on a mission yesterday and got hurt, she was probably supposed to stay in bed all day and rest but didn't because of him.

"Silly girl." Mest sighed patting her head.

He didn't want to wake her up, he couldn't just stay here though. Her friends were bound to wonder where she was at right now, the two of them never spending so much time together before. Mest leaned up and picked Wendy up with him, he stood up and held her in his arms princess style. Now all he had to do was teleport her home and... and...

He didn't know where she lived. Mest had half a mind to just wake her, but Wendy looked so peaceful in his arms. His other mind thought of just taking her back to his hotel, though he knew she wouldn't mind it, Mest just, he just couldn't to it! What did that leave then?... Well, he could always just drop her off in Fairy Tail, or somewhere near Fairy Tail where her friends could find and take her home. Mest nodded to himself before teleporting back to Magnolia. He landed in the middle of a street, looking right he could see the Fairy Tail building. Close enough.

Mest strolled up to Wendy and placed her on a bench. She frowned from the lack of heat and curled up a bit. Cute, Mest thought smiling to himself. He stared at her sleeping face before his eyes widened. Reaching down in his pocket he felt his box and groaned, hanging his head low. He forgot to give it to her again. Well, he was sure he would have remembered if they stayed awake and talked more, but she fell asleep.

Mest looked back up and pouted at Wendy, she seemed to be smiling in her sleep though. Mest chuckled and smiled as well as he took the box out of his pocket. He opened it and took the necklace out, reaching around her neck he placed the necklace on her sleeping figure and smirked. He was able to give it to her in the end. Mest stood back up and looked around, completely forgetting about being seen. Luckily for him there wasn't anyone on their street but he saw some people coming from the distance. Looking down at Wendy he quickly teleported out of there.

Then teleported right back. What the hell was he thinking?! Honestly! Leaving his girlfriend unconscious on a bench! He couldn't very well sit next to her though, that was still no reason just to leave her by herself! So Mest teleported himself on a roof across from the bench Wendy was sleeping at, having the perfect view of her. He watched her rest and dared anyone to try and touch a hair on his head.

Mest was going to teleport them in the middle of the desert and let them starve.

A few minutes passed, no one giving a second look at Wendy sleeping on a bench, and Mest wondered if it would have been easier to just wake her up. It really would have. Why hadn't he? Mest stood up on the roof and got ready to teleport back beside her to wake her up and see her home, but quickly ducked when he saw her move. Wendy heard people chattering around her. She moaned and opened her eyes, wondering who could be talking in the meadow only she and Mest should be in. When she opened them she didn't see trees and wildflowers, she saw people and buildings.

She was back at Magnolia, back in Magnolia. Wendy leaned up and rubbed her head, looking around for any sign of Mest. She didn't see him, so what? He just left her sleeping on a bench?! Wendy giggled knowing that wasn't true. Even though she couldn't see him, she could smell him. It shouldn't have mattered since Mest was still in the town so of course she'd smell him, but Wendy felt... eyes on her. Warm eyes, caring eyes. Wendy smiled lightly, she felt Mest's eyes.

Yawning she stretched out her arms before getting up, dusting any dirt off her. She raised a hand in the air and started waving a good-bye before she headed over to Fairy Tail to find Charlie. Mest chuckled under his breath and followed until she was safely in Fairy Tail before vanishing.

* * *

Wendy was humming as she brushed Charlie's coat. They were back and safe at home, getting ready to go to bed once Wendy finished. Charlie smiled and purred before blinking.

"Wendy, I've been meaning to ask you since you picked me up but got distracted." Charlie said.

Wendy blinked, "what is it Charlie? Do I have something in my hair? Or in my teeth? I didn't see anything when I was brushing them." Wendy said running her tongue across her teeth.

"No, nothing like that. I was wondering if you bought that necklace while you were out today on your mission? How did it go anyway? I can't believe there lives a person in Magnolia that doesn't like cats!" Charlie hissed.

Wendy giggled, before remembering that she lied to Charlie and frow- wait what did she just say? What was she talking about?

"Necklace?" Wendy asked.

"The necklace, that's around you neck. Don't tell me you forgot you were wearing it after you bought it." Charlie said.

Wendy placed the brush on her table and stood up, walking over to the restroom. Necklace? What necklace? Wendy didn't see herself wearing a necklace when she was brushing her teeth earlier, but then again she wasn't really paying attention to herself. Wendy started at herself in the mirror and true enough, there was a necklace around her neck.

It was a gold chain necklace with a green heart on it... not just any green though. It was the color of his eyes green. Wendy's eyes widened as she looked down at her necklace and lifted it up. No way, he couldn't have. But he did. There was something engraved in the necklace in cursive on the back of the heart.

_I love you -Your Weirdo_

Wendy's knees gave out and she sunk to the floor, her hands clutching her chest as she started to cry. Charlie walked into the bathroom to see what was going on and was surprised to see her best friend crying on the floor. Her eyes widened and she ran towards her.

"Wendy?! What's wrong? What happened?!" She called out.

Wendy just shook her head as she sniffed, rubbing her tears.

"N-nothing, I'm just rweally, really happy." She giggled from her tears.

Charlie looked at her questionable as she patted her head.

"Wendy?" She asked.

Wendy looked up and smiled at her through her tears. He loved her, he loved her! He was in love with her! Wendy was so overfilled with joy right now that she didn't know what to do, so she cried. She didn't know how else to release the emotions she was feeling, other than running out the door and tracking down Mest before finding him and kissing him senselessly. Mest wouldn't have liked that very much though, or maybe he would of. Still, Wendy refused and decided giggling and crying was enough.

"Is it because of the necklace?" Charlie asked.

Wendy blinked then looked at Charlie. This had been a secret from her for far too long, Wendy sniffed as she nodded at her.

"Yes. Charlie, I have something to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Ship Mest. Love you all. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like.**

.

Weirdos

.

The next day when Mest saw Wendy, she wasn't alone. He had half a mind to teleport out of there, but she had already saw him and smiled. He still had the idea to teleport away, but that glared... Mest gulped staring into it and decided that leaving might not be the best idea at the moment. So he stood there, waiting for them to reach him. When they finally did Wendy smiled brightly at him, she continued to glare.

"Good morning Mest." She said lightly.

"Morning." Mest mumbled quietly.

He smiled at her before looking down, the smile falling from his face. Wendy looked down too and giggled.

"Don't worry Mest, she doesn't bite."

"I do scratch though." Charlie mentioned.

"Ah, so I see you told her." Mest started.

Wendy hummed lightly, frowning slightly. "I wanted to for so long, I just finally did it. I'm sorry, are you mad?"

"Don't apologize to him Wendy! He's the one who made you keep it a secret, the way I see it he should be apologizing to you for making you keep it a secret!" Charlie hissed.

"He had his reasons Charlie."

"I don't know why not telling me would be one of his reasons!" Charlie glared.

Mest gulped, "she's right. I'm sorry Charlie for making Wendy keep it from you."

He hoped that it would lightened up the glare, it didn't.

"And for making her cover for you! I was wondering why Wendy kept trying to be by herself randomly every few weeks, turns out she was sneaking away to see you."

"Charlie, you promised." Wendy frowned.

Charlie's glare lightened up and she sighed. She jumped out of Wendy's arm and stood on her own two feet, looking up at Mest. She crossed her paws over her chest and glared at the Mest.

"Did you place some kind of weirdo spell on Wendy to make her like you?" She asked.

"Charlie!"

Mest shook his head, "no. For some strange reason she just liked me."

"And you don't feel like a pedophile at all for dating her?"

"Charlie! We talked about this!" Wendy whined.

"At first I did, and still do, but Wendy's very convincing. I couldn't deny that I felt something back for her." He answered honestly.

Charlie 'tch'ed. She took a deep breath and sighed out, her tail swishing around her.

"I don't know how or why she loves you like she does, even though she tried to explain it to me, but she does though. And from what I've heard of, you seem to love her back and treat her right. I don't like her dating a weirdo like you." Charlie said.

Mest flinched slightly, since when had he lowered himself to getting lectured by a cat?

"But when I told her though, she called herself a weirdo too."

Mest smiled softly while Wendy giggled.

"She's happy, and as long as she's happy I can't really do anything about it." Charlie said.

Was that... her... blessing for them to date? Charlie suddenly sprouted wings and flew into Mest's face, glaring deadly at him with her cat eyes.

"But if you ever make her lie to me again, take advantage of her in anyway, make her cry or hurt her not only will I tell the authorities but you'll also have me to deal with." Charlie growled showing her claws at him.

Mest nodded up and down furiously. Charlie glared at him again before flying back in front of Wendy.

"I'll be heading to the guild now, go ahead and spend the day with him." She told her.

"Aw Charlie! I love you." Wendy said hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah, and Weirdo! I want her back before sunset, any later and I'm calling the authorities!" Charlie threated before flying off.

Mest sighed out, happy that she left before looking down at Wendy. She could tell he was not happy with her at the moment, but she smiled at him anyway.

"Not here." She said.

"Come on then." Mest said holding out his hand.

"I don't want to go to the meadow either!" Wendy pouted.

"Where then? A café?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head as she followed him into an alley.

"I wanna see your hotel room." She said.

Mest froze up and looked back at her, his face serious.

"Wendy." He warned.

"What? I wanna see it, please Mest?" She begged.

"That's not a good idea, horrible idea in fact."

"Please, for me Doranbolt?"

"That's not going to work, I'm mad at you at the moment."

"Is that so Doranbolt? Hmm?" Wendy asked fluttering her eyelashes and smiling lightly.

Where the hell did she learn that from? Mest felt his walls breaking, but tried hard to stay strong. Wendy saw that he wasn't budging so she tried to come up with another plan.

"Okay Mest, how about we play a game instead?" She giggled.

Mest raised an eyebrow, "game?"

"Yeah, it's called first one back to your hotel room wins. The rules are pretty obvious." She said.

"Wendy."

"I can smell it you know, all I have to do if sniff out the place where your scent is strongest and then break i-"

Mest hugged Wendy and teleported them to their meadow.

"In... MEST!" Wendy yelled.

"Try finding it from way out here." Mest smirked, winning.

Wendy pouting before lifting up her head. He saw her nose wiggling as she sniffed, walking around a little bit.

"Found the way to Magnolia, see you there Mest! And no teleporting, that's cheating!" Wendy said before running off.

"Wendy!" Mest yelled.

Why did he even play her games when he knew he'd never win in the end? It was a fact. Wendy would always win against him. Mest groaned as he teleported in front of her, grabbing her, before teleporting them both back to his hotel room. Wendy smiled when they arrived, giving Mest one of those smiles he loved so much but couldn't enjoy because she had made him succumb.

She walked around him and started looking around his room, after touring the small room she hopped on his bed and laughed as she rolled around in it.

"How is that funny?" Mest asked standing where he was.

Wendy leaned up and smiled, "it's not, you are though."

Her smile was contagious and melted away all his anger, well maybe not all of it. He watched her as she reached up for the necklace around her neck, gripping it tightly in her hand. Mest walked over to her, giving her a half smile half smirk.

"Like it?" He asked.

Tears fell out the corner of her eyes as she nodded, "I love it, so much. Do you really mean it though?" She asked.

Mest leaned down to her, pressing their foreheads together.

"I haven't given you our one kiss for today, huh?" He asked.

"Mest." She whispered.

He smirked before pressing their lips together. Mest's tongue came out, touching her lips. Asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, easily giving it to him. Their tongues mingled, a sensual dance. It made her moan as she leaned into him for more. He pulled away though and breathed out breathlessly, looking at her sparkling teary eyes.

"I love you Wendy."

New tears fell out her eyes as she threw her arms around him, crushing him against her.

"Mest! Mest!" She cried out.

He chuckled as he hugged her back, falling on the bed on top of her before rolling off.

"I love you so much Mest! I love you too!"

Mest chuckled as he rubbed her hair and kissed her head.

"I know, same here."

Wendy giggled before looking up, kissing Mest again. He forgot about his rule and kissed her right back, rolling onto his back as Wendy started to straddle him. Her hands ran up his chest to his neck, one hand moving up to get lost in his hair while her other started tracing his scar. Mest's hands moved to her hips and held them their, kissing her back. By the time they both partied they both were breathless, light blushes on their cheeks with hazy eyes.

"Oh Mest." Wendy moaned.

Mest groaned himself, loving but hating the position they were in. And what's worse, they were on a bed, in his hotel room, with no one having any idea where they were at the moment. It was all just set up too perfectly, Mest had to locked his desires away in the deepest darkest part of his mind and play the good pedophile boyfriend. Wendy was oblivious to the fact though and thought the reason he was staring off into space was because he was still mad at her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled kissing his neck.

"Huh?" Mest asked then hissed as she sunk her fangs into his flesh.

She leaned back up and licked his new mark, "about Charlie. I didn't like lying to her, she's my best friend, one of my first friends. Please don't be mad at me." Wendy mumbled against his neck.

"It's alright." Mest moaned as she continued to kiss up his neck.

Of course it wasn't alright, but Mest found it pretty hard to be mad at her when she was kissing him like she was. If he wanted to be angry with her then he had to make her stop, but shivered when he felt her nibbling on his earlobe.

"Are you sure?" Wendy whispered in his ear.

"Y-y-yeah!" Mest spat out feeling his pants tighten.

Wendy smirked, her plan working. She'd seen Natsu mad at Lucy sometimes over something and has watched as Lucy made his anger vanish with a few touches, some kisses and some sweet words.

"W-wendy? I think you be-better stop." Mest groaned.

He didn't want her to though, God he didn't want her too. Mest knew teleporting them into his hotel room would lead to nothing but trouble, simple knew that nothing good was going to come from it. Wendy moved up and kissed his scar softly, her lips lingering on it.

"But Mest, I like what we're doing." She giggled.

His blood started to boil as she left butterfly kisses down the other side of his neck, biting down again into his flesh. Mest finally couldn't take anymore and teleported them, the two of them falling onto his bed with him on top this time.

"Enough." Mest told her, his voice raw and his eyes dark.

Wendy pouted, her face flustered. Her lips were just teasing them and Mest quickly leaned down to capture them, nibbling on her bottom lips as he asked her for entrance before fully devouring her mouth. His body started to heat up, same as hers as her hands reached up to clench his shirt. She felt his chest underneath his shirt and slyly put her hands under his shirt and touched his bare chest. Mest pulled back and groaned, shivering from her cold hands touching him. He pulled away and took her hands out his shirt, leaning away from her.

Wendy laid their on his bed trying to catch her breath, staring up at his ceiling.

"That was way beyond really normal." Mest said running his hands through his hair.

"It was something special though." She smiled dreamily.

Mest frowned as she stared at her, "stop that."

Wendy leaned up and stared at him, "stop what?"

"Making me do whatever you want."

"You know you want it too Mest, you're just too stubborn to admit it." Wendy smirked.

"No, I'm too smart to let it control me. We shouldn't-"

"Be doing this, I know Mest."

"Do you? Because every time we see each other we do it anyway."

Wendy started laughing and Mest couldn't help but laugh with her. She crawled over to him and sat in his lap, staring up at his dashingly handsome face.

"I can't help it, there's this burning sensation in the pit of my stomach every time you're around that wants more. I don't know what more is though." She told him.

Mest knew what more was, he wasn't about to tell her though.

"Instead of studying up on kissing and working on your pouting face, maybe you should be practicing on your self-control."

"Why? I have self-control." Wendy told him.

"Really now?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. It's just that I want to kiss you and my self-control agrees and let's me do it. You need to work on yourself control Mest and tell him to let you do whatever you want." She teased.

Mest groaned loudly as he covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do with her?! What was he creating? This Wendy wasn't the Wendy he asked to be his partner from seven years ago, this Wendy was something else. Something stronger, something smarter and cuter, sexier and more irresistible. Wendy smiled as she laid down in the bed, playing with Mest's hair.

"I think we should leave this room, it's cloudy up our judgment." Mest told her.

"Really? I feel just fine." Wendy smiled.

"Right, we're going. Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream." Mest said leaning up.

Wendy pouted as she sat up with him.

"Ice cream? What am I? A kid?" She asked.

Yes, she was in his eyes, but she was also something entirely different.

"Pardon me then, I'll treat you to some coffee instead." Mest said getting off the bed.

He looked backed and saw Wendy still sitting there, pout still in place.

"I prefer ice cream." She mumbled.

Mest only laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: All I ask is that you love Wendy and Mest. Thank you.**

.

Weirdos

.

They were in a library, somewhere way in the back where people never walked by or visited because the books stored there were old and boring. She was sitting on his lap, kissing the living daylights out of him and Mest just let her. He couldn't remember how they got into this position. He remembered her saying about needing to go to the library to return a book and rent out a new one, him agreeing with her since it sounded innocent enough, her returning the book then leading him into the back of the libr-

Oh there was where he went wrong. Mest keeps underestimating his girlfriend because she's so little, but he's not supposed to. Wendy was actually a genius mastermind in disguise. So back to where he was at the moment, being kissed by his little girlfriend. Why hadn't he stopped her yet? Oh yeah, that's right. His urge to keep going overpowered his urge to stop. He wanted this just as much as Wendy did, maybe even more, but his mind kept telling him to stop. If only Wendy was thinking the same way he was at the moment. If she just let up for one second, that was all he needed to be able to take control of himself again. But of course she didn't, so Mest moaned lightly as he felt her tongue glide against his teeth.

Wendy pulled back breathless and started kissing Mest's cheek. She trailed all the way up to his scar as she tried to catch her breath then all the way down to his neck, nipping lightly on his flesh. Mest hissed, how many times was that now? How many hickeys had she'd given him already?

"Wendy." Mest groaned.

"Shhh, we're at a library remember? If we make too much noise then someone's going to come." Wendy whispered before pulling his face down to meet her lips.

Mest was at a lost. He knew what he wanted to do, but his body didn't listen. He told himself to stop and yet his hands grabbed her hips, he told himself to let go and yet his fingers seemed to squeeze her hips, he told himself not to enjoy the moan Wendy made and yet he enjoyed it anyway. Mest could feel her bare skin since she wore a shirt and a skirt today, he took advantage of that and lifted up her shirt a little so he could touch more of her. Bad Mest, Doranbolt told him. But then Mest told Doranbolt to kindly 'bug off'.

Wendy could feel the fire in her stomach, the heat rushing through her whole body making her shiver. She wanted more of Mest, she wanted more. Her hands went under his shirt and rose up, feeling his abs and chest. A new moan escaped Mest as they kissed and Wendy only smirked. She traced the outline of his abs, her fingers lightly skimming over them before her hands rose further to his chest. His shirt rose higher and higher as Wendy felt more and more and was practically almost off.

Mest pulled away from their kiss and groaned, squeezing Wendy's thighs.

"We should stop." He breathed.

"No."

It was a whine. Mest looked down into Wendy's eyes and saw the lust in them. She frowned and bounced on him, kissing his neck again.

"Don't stop, I don't want to." She moaned then bit into his neck again.

Another mark for her, another hickey for Mest. His hands moved to her back, feeling her arch her spine back as she shivered. A breathless moan escaped her lips before she pressed herself up against Mest and tried to kiss him. She succeeded. Mest was losing himself, he could feel it. They were in a public library though! How could no one had heard them yet?!

"I love you Doranbolt." Wendy whispered against his lips.

Mest suddenly picked Wendy up, her squeaking when she felt his hands grip her butt as she lifted her, and placed her on the table. He stood up and placed both hands on either side of her legs, trapping her. Wendy stared at Mest and brought her hands up to cuff his face, her right hand tracing his scar. Their eyes were both misty and hazy, their breathes lost and their hearts soaring. Mest leaned in first, gliding his nose against hers before kissing her.

It was a powerful kiss and made her crave more of him. Their kiss got more harder, fiercer. Wendy wrapped her legs around Mest and her arms around his neck as she tried pulling him closer to her. Mest just attacked her mouth, never letting up or giving her even a second to breath. Wendy started whimpering against him and he pulled away.

"Shhh, we're at a library remember? If we make too much noise then someone's going to come." Mest told her.

Wendy glared at him as her face completely flustered.

"If you make so much as a single sound, I'll stop." He warned her.

Wendy's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded trying to kiss him again. Mest kissed everything but her lips though, starting with her chin, moving to the corner of her lips before moving down to her neck. He licked her tender spot before biting down, hard. Wendy was in mid-moan before she bit her lips, trying to stop herself from making a sound. She wanted this to go on, she couldn't survive if they stopped now.

"That was close." Mest said before biting into her again.

Wendy's hand reached for Mest's shoulders and dug her fingernails in them, biting her lip even harder. Mest hissed out and stared up out her. She looked so, so... Mest couldn't even think of the word. She was looking at him though like he was the only thing in the world, like he was the only thing she knew. Mest rather liked the look in her eyes and leaned into her, licking his lips before kissing her again. Her hands relaxed against his shoulders and wrapped back around his neck. Their mouths devoured each others, their teeth hitting against each other as their kiss became more sloppy, more desperate.

Grunts could be heard from him while groans could be heard by her. Both completely forgot about keeping quiet, only focusing on each other. Mest knotted his hands in her hair and Wendy moaned loudly, wanting... wanting something she didn't know. It was there though! There was something she wanted! She knew it, she just didn't know what though. Mest pulled back to catch his breath and started leaving sloppy kisses on her neck while Wendy moaned louder.

All of a sudden though, her nose wiggled. Her eyes widened as she started sniffing. Someone was coming. Though she never wanted Mest to stop, the shock and fear of someone seeing them overcame those feelings and she pushed him off. Mest looked weirdly at her, like if she was crazy or something.

"Someone's coming." Wendy rushed out.

Mest eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her, teleporting the two of them out of there and to his hotel room. The two of them landed on his bed and stared at each other... before smiles spread across their faces as they started laughing.

"That was a close one." Mest sighed.

"Good thing you can teleport, or else we'd be caught right now." Wendy hummed.

"If it wasn't for you knowing though, we probably would have still been back there."

A sly smile came to Wendy's lips, "you know. We could always continue here." She suggested.

Mest smiled and rubbed her head, "nuh huh, you were making a lot of noise back there. We're done for today."

Wendy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She should of been happy with how far and how long they kissed today, but their kisses always left her craving more. Mest stared at Wendy and noticed the hickey's he gave her finally take form. He reached out and brushed against them, there was three in total. Two on her left side, one on her right.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Mest frowned.

Wendy giggled and shook her head, "don't be. If anything I should be the sorry one."

"Why is that?"

Wendy only giggled again and pounced on Mest, licking his neck before biting it. Mest groaned and placed his hands on her hips before he started tickling her. Wendy let go and started laughing, rolling off of him and clutching her stomach.

"StOP! STOP!" She cried out in laughter.

Mest took this chance to escape to the bathroom, turning on the light to look at himself in the mirror. When he saw himself he didn't like what he was looking at. Now how in the world was he supposed to hide all of these?

"Wendy!" He called dangerous and low.

Wendy stood up and walked over to the bathroom, sticking her head lightly in.

"Yes?"

"How do you explain these?!" Mest asked pointing to his neck.

If he thought Wendy's was bad, his was obviously worst. She tee-hee-ed and started scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know what came over me?" She asked.

"It's like you used my neck for a chew toy." Mest said looking at it again.

"It's not that bad, I only bit you three-four-five? Six! It was only six times." Wendy giggled nervously.

"Only six." Mest mumbled under his breath and snorted.

How he was going to hide these once he got back home, Mest had no idea. Wendy frowned and slowly walked up to Mest, her arms wrapping around his stomach while she rested her face against his back.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." She whispered.

Mest sighed out. He could never be mad at her, well he could, but he could never be mad at her for long. His hands touched her arms and rubbed them softly.

"I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" She mumbled.

"Yes, just wondering how I'm going to hide this from my bosses and why you bit me so much?"

Wendy giggled, "it's the only way I can think of for forting off other woman."

There was a deeper meaning behind that, behind her giggled. Mest unwound her arms off him and turned around, bending down to her level. He cuffed her cheeks and stroked them lightly.

"Wendy, I'm not leaving you." He told her.

"You don't know that Mest. I know I'm nothing to look like, I know I'm just a kid." Wendy whimpered.

"Wendy-"

"You don't know for sure that if someone more beautiful or prettier comes along that you won't want me anymore! That you won't wonder why your with a kid like me when you could be with someone like her!" Wendy yelled.

She hadn't meant too, she didn't know why it came out like that. Mest stared at her and reached for her neck, lifting up the necklace she wore around it.

"I really meant this, I love you Wendy Marvell." He told her.

"But for how much longer? I'm scared Mest. You can get over me whenever you want to, you can stop whenever you want to and just leave me! And I'll just be hurt and alone, there wouldn't be anything I could do." She started crying.

Mest wiped her tears away and lifted up her chin.

"Do you know how I know for a _fact _that's not going to happen?" He asked.

Wendy blinked.

"Because I'm a pedophile."

She smiled and started giggling, tears forgotten.

"If anything, I'll be leaving you for someone younger." He joked.

Wendy laughed and pushed him lightly, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't think I could ever leave you Wendy, even if I wanted too. That's how much you mean to me." He told her.

"Oh Mest." Wendy sniffed wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Now that we have an understanding of things, does this mean you'll stop using my neck as a chew toy?" He asked pulling back.

"No way! I like marking you, it's the dragon slayer in me." Wendy smirked.

He sighed and patted her head, standing up and walking back into his room. Wendy followed after, holding his hand along the way.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" She asked lightly.

"That was my mission, three days."

"But technically, it would only be two days and one morning."

Mest chuckled as he sat down on his bed, "it doesn't work like that Wendy."

"Oh alright then, we'll just have to have a love filled time together all day tomorrow before you go." Wendy smiled at him.

"Actually..."

Wendy's looked at him, her eyes slightly widened. Oh how Mest hated giving her bad news.

"I'm leaving in the morni-"

"Why?!"

"It's safer Wendy, less suspicious. Lahar thinks I hate coming here, if I don't go back right away on my three day mission then he's going to get suspicious."

"That's ridiculous! You're just being paranoid Mest."

"You don't know Lahar like I do, he's an analyst. I'm sorry Wendy." Mest frowned.

Wendy pouted as her hand reached up to her necklace, playing with it.

"We still can spend the rest of the day together." Mest suggested.

"Yeah, until sunset or else Charlie will call the authorities." Wendy mumbled.

Mest smiled and patted her head, he pulled her into his chest and rested his face against her hair.

"You smell nice." He mumbled against her hair.

Wendy blushed, "it's citrus berry."

"Citrus?" Mest asked.

"Yeah, I remembered you liked citrus because you were wearing citrus cologne so I thought you might like this." She mumbled, her face getting redder.

Mest pushed her away lightly and looked at her, an amused expression on his face.

"You're too good for me."

Wendy giggled and leaned up, quickly stealing a kiss from him.

"No, none of that. Come on, let's go visit our meadow." Mest said standing up.

Wendy glared at him, but Mest knew it wasn't whole heartedly and held out his hand for her. Almost immediately she placed her hand in his.

* * *

It was 5am. Mest rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, finally finished with writing his BS of a report about Fairy Tail since he obviously didn't go spy on them. When he returned to the hotel he just fell on his bed, exhausted from his big day with Wendy. He remembered his mission though and set an alarm to wake him at 6.

He mistakenly took a 3 for 6.

Already up, Mest decided to just do the stupid report and get it over with before going back to sleep. He had no idea how hard that was going to be though, it took him 2 hours for him to type up a well enough report that had specific details about Fairy Tail, but didn't give anything important away or risk the Council making them a target again. Countless papers he wasted getting the report just right and now that it was done, it was time for Mest to go back home.

He held his hand over his face and groaned loudly into it, getting up to take a shower. 20 minutes later he was all dressed and clean, report placed neatly in a folder while his bag was in his other hand. Mest headed towards the door and opened it, nearly stepping on something that laid behind it. His eyebrows scrunched together as he leaned down and picked up... a stuff animal? With a flower crown on it's head?

A flower crown. Mest smiled fondly at the blue stuffed dragon with brown button eyes. He squeezed its stomach and nearly dropped the dragon when he heard her voice.

_"I love you Mest."_

Mest's eyes widened and squeezed the dragon again.

_"I love you Mest."_

He chuckled and placed his dragon in his bag, careful not to squish the flowers before teleporting back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews fello MestxWendy lovers! Hopefully we'll gain more friends in the near future! Until then, enjoy!**

.

Weirdos

.

It was a month before either one of them saw each other. Wendy threw herself in her missions as a distraction from him while Mest tried his best to finish all of his missions so he could see her again. He didn't understand why it hurt so much to be away from her, why he was so anxious and why it bothered him so much. She was gone from his life for seven years. In the past those small two weeks seemed like nothing, but now... Mest wondered how he had even survived before.

When that day arrived when Lahar said he had the rest of the day off, Mest couldn't have teleported off quick enough. Of course not in front of Lahar, telling him he'd probably hit the bar or something, but once back in the safety of his room he quickly got dressed and smiled at the blue dragon plush sitting at the head of his bed before leaving.

"I'm off." He told the plush before teleporting to Magnolia.

Wendy was in the guild, drinking juice and laughing with her friends at a joke Gray and Natsu had told. She nearly spat out her drink from laughing so hard at them, her laughter abruptly stopped though as her nose wiggled. Charlie looked at her and glared, hating how happy Wendy looked right now. If she really thought back to all the times she's ditched her when Mest came around, Wendy would always have this happy face filled with complete joy. Maybe Charlie was just jealous, she makes Wendy happy as well, but she's never made her have a smile like that.

"He's here?" Charlie asked her best friend.

Wendy looked down at her and nodded, smiling as wide as her cheeks would let her. How could Charlie deny her that happiness?

"Go ahead, I'll make something up for you." She sighed.

Wendy squealed and pulled Charlie into a hug.

"I love you Charlie!" She said kissing her temple before running out of the guild.

Charlie glared and looked away, a bright blush on her cheeks. What was she going to do with the girl?

* * *

Wendy was in for a shock when she saw Mest. He ran up to her and lifted her up in his arms, quickly teleporting them to their meadow where he spun her around in the air. He smiled and laughed while Wendy giggled with him. She should have been angry at him for doing such a childish thing to her, but that was the last thing on her mind. Her first thought was Mest. He stopped and pulled her against him, hugging her tight.

"I missed you." He breathed onto her neck.

"I missed you more." Wendy replied back.

Mest placed her back down on the ground and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Fine, we both missed each other." He said.

Wendy giggled and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him. Mest closed his eyes as he kissed her back, hugging her closer to deepen the kiss. His mouth plunged into hers, kissing her hungrily. It was a frenzied kiss, almost bordering on desperate. She opened her mouth, feeling his tongue come out and taste. Her own tongue tasted him back and tangled with his. He nipped her bottom lip and licked, murmuring words that she couldn't hear over the blood roaring in her ears.

"Oh Mest," she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

Mest started chuckling under his breath.

"Thanks for my present back then." He said rubbing her cheeks.

"It's not as nice as the gift you got me, I just wanted you to know that I love you as well anytime you want."

"I think it's perfect, I'm not a big fan of jewelry myself." Mest laughed.

Wendy smiled and looked down, grabbing her heart necklace. She never took it off, not even during showers or missions. Wendy would never take the necklace off as long as what it said stayed true.

"Mest, where do you live?"

Mest pulled back and sat down on the grass, staring at her.

"Why?"

Wendy sat down next to him, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Just wondering."

He sighed out, "at the Magic Council Headquarters in Era. The place is actually really big and most of us live there, they have this little section in the headquarters for housing."

"Hmm, well what about here?" She asked.

"What about here?"

"You can teleport Mest! You could live here and work there! So then we wouldn't have to see each other every so often like this." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy, I'm Doranbolt. Everyone in Fairy Tail thinks of me as a spy-"

"No they don't! They think of you as family!"

"The Council will wonder why I'm moving back to Magnolia, they'd think I'd be joining Fairy Tail again."

"They trust you! I'm sure you could end their suspicions! Or you can just say you're moving somewhere else! They wouldn't have to know you moved to Magnolia!"

"If I live here, they'll know about us. People will start noticing, I don't know what will happen with us." Mest told her.

"Nothing will, Fairy Tail accepts their family no matter what."

"What about everyone else?"

"Who cares about anyone else? It's just me and you Mest."

Mest hated hurting her like this, he hated being the reason why she would frown, why her eyes would lower and slowly lose their sparkle.

"How about we make a promise?"

Wendy looked up at him curiously.

"When you're old enough, not only will I move here, but I'll move here with you." Mest said.

Wendy's eyes widened and she started bouncing up and down.

"Really?! We'll live together?! Just you, me and Charlie?!"

Damn, Mest forgot about the cat. It's not like he hated Charlie though, it's just he didn't really see him and Wendy doing a lot of things with her being around watching them.

"Yes, the three of us. Charlie will have her own room though." Mest mumbled the last part under his breath.

"How old is old enough Mest?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"We should wait until your 21, but the legal age would be 18." Mest told her.

"Great! When are you moving out here?!" Wendy cheered.

"Huh?"

"I'm 19 Mest! I'm 19! Can you move out today?" She asked.

Mest shook her head, "that's not what I meant Wendy."

"Why? I'm one year older than you wanted me to be."

"Fine, what I should have said was that you have to be 18 _physically_."

Wendy gasped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not like that Wendy." Mest quickly covered.

"No, no, you already said it! It's too late, but if you noticed I've grown taller! I'm almost to your chest now!"

Mest stared at her and smiled, rubbing her head.

"No I haven't, but good job. You're almost to your goal now." He praised.

Wendy smiled back at him, before realizing how the subject changed.

"So when I look like Lucy and Erza you'll move back here?" She pouted.

"Wendy, you don't have to look like them-"

"But what you're basically saying is that you want me to be-"

"Wendy, I want you to be yourself. I want you to look like you, not anyone else. I also want you to be older though so that they won't try to tear us away when we're together." Mest said grabbing her hand.

"Like Fairy Tail would let that happen." Wendy snickered.

Mest couldn't help but laugh at this. She smiled hearing him and reached out, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So what you're basically saying Mest is that in 6 years when I'm technically 18, you'll move here with me?" Wendy asked.

"That's right."

"But Meeeeeeeest! That's in 6 yeaaaaaars! That's too long!" Wendy whined.

Mest had to agree with that, whole heartedly.

"That's just the way it is though."

Wendy glared at Mest and stuck her tongue out at him. Mest smirked and took advantage of her sticking out tongue and kissed her, smirking when he heard Wendy squeak then moan as he caressed her lips.

"A kiss like that won't make everything go away Mest." Wendy pouted when they parted.

Mest smirked and ran a finger down her lips.

"Never said it would."

At that Wendy pounced on him, making him lean back into the grass. She reached up for his shirt and pulled it down so she could see his neck. The marks she made were completely gone now.

"Oh no you don't, it was hell explaining those hickeys to Lahar." Mest said pulling his shirt back up.

"But you were being mean, this is the only way I can punish you. By doing something you don't like." Wendy said reaching for the other side of his neck.

"Trust me, this is anything but a punishment." Mest mumbled.

"Got you!" Wendy giggled biting into his shoulder.

Mest groaned and relaxed, waiting for her to finish. When she did she leaned up and smirked at him.

"Shut up." He said pulling her cheeks.

"I didn't say anything though." She said.

"Enough with the hickey's please, Lahar thinks-" Mest stopped.

"Lahar thinks what?" Wendy asked blinking lightly at him.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Mest-"

Mest thought quick on his does and kissed her again, longer and with more passion this time.

"Wow." Wendy mumbled.

Mest chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"But I still want to know what Lahar thinks, he's your best friend right?" She asked.

Mest sighed, nothing could steer this little girl away from her goal. He looked down at Wendy and saw her innocently looking up at him, her eyes fluttering every so often.

"He thinks, he thinks I'm meeting random women and having one night stands with them."

Wendy blinked, "one night stands?"

Mest bit his cheek, idiot. He kept forgetting that she was only 12.

"He thinks I'm spending my days with random woman." Mest corrected.

"Oh, you aren't though, right?!" Wendy pouted leaning towards him.

"Of course not, I told you I'm a pedophile. There aren't many young ladies like yourself in Era." Mest joked.

Wendy pouted even more and smacked his shoulder, "Mest!"

"You'd be the first to know if I was cheating on you Wendy, like you said before you'd smell them on me right?"

"Right! And if I ever smell anyone else on you then I'm sending Charlie on you!"

Mest chuckled, "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Tell me something though, Lahar, what does he smell like?" She asked.

"Smell like?" Mest asked.

"Yeah, I only thought he was your best friend because I always smell him on you, or at least I think it's him. It's paperwork like you mixed with the ocean." Wendy said.

"The ocean? Well I've never personally sniffed Lahar before, but I'll make sure to when I return." Mest joked.

Wendy giggled and touched his scar, tracing over it lightly.

"You really like doing that don't you?" Mest hummed.

Wendy nodded her head, "I love it."

Mest pouted and kissed her, darning her for her cuteness.

"Mest, you still didn't tell me what a one night stand was." Wendy said.

"I'll give you three mind blowing kisses if you let that go." Mest mumbled kissing her neck.

"How bout I'll give you three mind blowing kisses if you tell me." Wendy countered.

Mest pulled back and frowned at her before leaning towards her ear. He bit it lightly, making her flinch, before whispering something in her ear. Wendy's eyes widened and her face flustered, Mest thought she looked rather cute like.

"Ah, ah, um, ah, have you? Ever done that? With random women?" Wendy asked.

Mest froze under her, his mind completely going blank. Wendy slowly lowered her eyes at him.

"Doranbolt. Have you ever done that with random women?" Wendy repeated again, slower this time.

"Wendy, there's only you now."

"Then before Doranbolt, have you ever done that with random women?"

Mest frowned at her.

"Four mind blowing kisses and I'll let you leave another hickey on me."

"I also want you to move here in the next year." Wendy bargained.

"5 years."

"A year and six months."

"Four."

"Still a year and six months."

Mest groaned, "your not making me easy for me."

"You aren't either."

"I'll go down to three, that's all."

"And I'll go as high as two."

The two of them glared at each other.

"Fine, but no more hickey's."

"YAY!" Wendy cheered kissing his cheek.

Mest frowned, wondering how the hell it came to all of this. Well sure he wanted to move here with her, sure he loved her to death, sure he'd do anything for her... where was Mest going with this?

"But we can't live together."

Wendy stopped mid-cheer and looked at him, frowning again.

"Why noooot?!"

"Because in two years you'll be 14 and I'll still be considered a pedophile. 18 is the age Wendy." He told her.

"Fine, at least I got you living here now. And think about it, everyone in Fairy Tail will be so happy that your back." Wendy smiled at him.

Mest couldn't help but smile back, even though he highly doubted it.

"I spoil you way too much, I hope you know that." Mest said.

"But you love me still right?"

"Of course."

"Good, now where are my four mind blowing kisses?" She pouted.

Mest laughed, "four mind blowing kisses coming right up."

* * *

"Which way are we heading?" Mest asked.

It getting late and it was time for Mest to head back home, as well as Wendy. When he teleported them back to Magnolia he was expecting them to go their separate ways like usual only, Wendy found it pretty hard to walk at the moment. Her excuse was, my legs feel like jello and I'm feeling very light headed. Mest smirked hearing that, knowing he was the cause of her dilemma, and offered to carry her home. She was on his back, her arms around his neck while he supported her legs, as they walked down the streets of Magnolia.

"You don't know where I live?" Wendy asked.

"No."

"That's right, no wonder you left me on the bench before. That explains it, you didn't know where I lived." She told herself.

"Sorry about that, didn't want to wake you and when I realized how stupid that was and was going to wake you, well, you woke up by yourself." Mest said.

She giggled, "such a sweet boyfriend I have." She whispered nibbling on his ear.

Mest nearly dropped her as she started kissing down his neck.

"H-hey! What did I say about hickey's?" He asked.

Wendy only giggled again, "I live in Fairy Hills. It's at a rocky grass hill next to Fairy Tail's base, you can't miss it."

"Fairy Hills here we go." Mest said before teleporting them.

First near the Fairy Tail base to ask Wendy for it's general direction since Mest couldn't teleport to a place he's never been before, then towards that direction until he saw the building she was talking about.

"This is where you live?" He asked.

"Yup, it's a female dormitory. Most of the girls in Fairy Tail live here with me."

Mest was going to make a joke about sleep overs and pillow fights, but this was one of his rare moments that he remembered Wendy was still a kid.

"Well, here you are." He said motioning for her to get down.

"No, I can't move still. Take me to my room." Wendy ordered.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"My room is right there though, at the side of the house. See, my window's open and everything." Wendy said pointing up.

"You leave your window just wide open like that?" Mest asked, scared for his girlfriend's safety.

"Sometimes, but only when Charlie and I leave. She likes to fly out of the window and forgets to close it." Wendy said.

Mest sighed and looked up at the window. He took a few steps back to see into her room before teleporting them inside. It was pink. Everything was pink, but the strange thing about it was that part of the room was green. Like she had only recently bought the green things or her whole room used to be green and she was finally able to transform into pink except for those few items.

"Cute." He said.

Wendy giggled and jumped down from his back, happy that she always kept her room tidy. She walked over to her bed and climbed over it so she could close her window.

"I thought you said you couldn't walk?" Mest asked.

"I liked you carrying me." She answered sitting down on her bed.

She kicked off her shoes and patted to the spot next to her.

"I should get goi-"

"Please."

"One of these days, I'm going to learn how to say no." He told her.

"Today isn't one of those days though, right?"

Mest answered her by sitting down next to her, already expecting her to hug him and fall back against her covers, which were actually pretty soft. Wendy burrowed her face into his neck and took a deep breath.

"See, it would be just like this." She whispered.

"Yeah, this is pretty nice." He said.

Having her all to himself, wrapped up in his arms every night and waking up to her beautiful smile and 'good morning Mest'. That sounded like paradise to the man. He patted her head lightly.

"It's a nice thing to look forward to in 6 years."

Wendy pouted, but didn't smack him.

"I think we both know that we won't hold out that long."

"I think we both know that I'll at least try."

"Try and fail."

"I'd succeed every once in a while if you helped me a little."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's what your boyfriend wants."

"No it's not, you want me. I'm yours, I'm giving you what you want."

Mest groaned, knowing he was never going to win this argument if he continued.

"I'm leaving now."

"Fine, but I want a good-bye kiss." She pouted.

"Spoiled." Mest sighed kissing her.

"But then again, I like spoiling you. Bye Wendy, and make sure you tell Charlie I got you home at a reasonable hour." He said getting up.

"Fine... Mest, really though. How many other women were there?" She asked kindly.

Mest turned his back on her, "they were all just replacements for you." He said and then he vanished.

Wendy hugged her pillow tight and touched her lips.

"Two years, huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: So many new people are liking this story, THANK YOU! It's working everyone, I hope I inspire you all to write your own Mendy fanfiction, for me? Please? SHIP MEST EVERYONE!**

.

Weirdos

.

Wendy Marvell had a very special mission today. When she was looking over the mission with Charlie she was surprised to see that Grandma Porly had set out a mission. Wendy thought that mission was meant especially for her since it said-

_WANTED!_

_Short child with long hair and wind magic with a talking cat to help clean out junk. _

_REWARD!_

Wendy didn't care much about the reward. If Grandma Porly would have just asked her then she would have helped clean her home. She took the mission to Mira who smiled at her.

"I was just going to tell you about this mission today." She said approving it.

"Guess great minds think a lot, I'm off." Wendy waved.

"Bye Wendy! Good luck!" Mira called out.

"What mission did you pick out?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to help Grandma Porly clean her house, I think she made it just for us because she asks personally for a talking cat and a girl with wind magic." Wendy giggled.

Charlie smiled at Wendy, she was doing better now. She wasn't distracted anymore or daydreaming in the middle of the day about him. Wendy had been able to separate her mission life from her Mest life and so far it was going good. Now if only she could keep it up.

* * *

"Where do you want these books Grandma Porly?" Wendy asked.

"Just put them on the bookcase over there." Porlyusica said waving her off.

Wendy nodded and started walking over to the bookcase, she placed her stack of books on the floor and started putting them into the bookcase. Porlyusica's books were rather old and dusty and had Wendy sneezing like crazy every time she picked them up.

No wonder she wanted Wendy to help her clean up.

"Bless you Wendy." Charlie said.

She was busy dusting the ceiling, which would explain why Porlyusica asked for a flying cat.

"Thanks Charlie." Wendy said then sneezed again.

Charlie sighed while Wendy giggled, both of them continuing their work. The last thing Grandma Porly asked of them was to take out the trash before their mission was complete. Both of them were tired and out of breath, it was like Porlyusica had never cleaned her house before! Now looking at it though Wendy smiled at the job well done.

"Good, here. Take your reward and leave." Porlyusica said tossing a pouch filled with money on her table.

"No need Grandma Porly, I would have done this for free if you only asked." Wendy smiled.

"Speak for yourself Wendy, I'm going to go wash my fur real quick in the well outside. I'm absolutely dusty." Charlie said flying out her window.

"Are you sure?" Porlyusica asked.

"Yup, you're family to me Grandma Porly. If you ever need help all you need to do is ask."

Porlyusica frowned, thinking of the girl as weird. If Wendy could have heard that though she would have surly been happy to hear it.

"Is there anything else you want instead?" Porlyusica asked.

"No-" Wendy paused in her sentence.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked around Porlyusica's home. She was a witch, she knew magic spells and potions didn't she? Wendy closed her mouth and bit her lips, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Well? Out with it?!" Porlysica asked.

"Um... there's one thing I was wondering. Do you perhaps, know a spell or have something that can make me a little bit older?" Wendy asked.

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please don't ask, it's nothing bad though." Wendy blushed.

"It's not permanent, no spell is ever permanent."

"It doesn't need to be, I just need it for an hour or two."

Porlysica hummed and walked over to her bookcase. Wendy was lucky that she just cleaned up the place, making it rather easy for Porlyusica to find the spellbook she was looking for. She pulled it out and placed it on the table, flipping through it for the page.

"There's side effects, if you use this spell too many times then it'll be hazardous for your body." Porlyusica said eyeing the ingredients needed.

"I only need it for one day, I won't use it ever again after that." Wendy said.

"The spell will only last a couple of hours. Is this for a mission?" She asked.

Wendy bit her lips, "you could say that."

She watched as Porlyusica placed a black kettle on the table and started throwing ingredient after ingredient in it. Smoke started to rise from the pot and Wendy heard it start to bubble.

"The more you drink the older you'll grow, how much older did you want to be?" She asked.

"18 or 19, somewhere around there."

Porlyusica nodded, "you'll magic and abilities will increase as well as your age. This is some powerful magic here Wendy so mind you, don't let anyone know about it."

"Promise."

Porlyusica pulled out a vile from an old box and walked over to the kettle, dipping it in it. When she pulled it out there was this purple liquid filled to the brink of the vile. She closed it and tossed it at Wendy, who scrambled to catch it, sighing out when she did.

"There's your reward, remember this stays between us. Get out now." Porlyusica said dropping her kettle in her kitchen sink.

Wendy smiled and ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Grandma Porly." She sighed.

Pulling away she ran to her door, "if you ever need anything all you need to do is ask! Bye!" She called out before leaving.

Porlyusica looked at the kettle and frowned, wondering what possible reason she would need a growth spell for? This was Wendy she was thinking about, such a weird little girl. If Porlyusica didn't feel bad for Wendy doing all this work and not wanting to get paid, she probably would have never given her the elixir in the first place.

* * *

Wendy stared at the vile in her hand. She smiled widely at it, seeing herself being reflected back from the glass. Mest was sure in for a big surprise the next time he came to see her, a huge surprise! Wendy was careful as she placed it in a drawer, wrapped up in her shirt.

She walked back to bed, buttoning up Mest's coat before she laid down in bed. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even when she was dreaming. All she could think about was how Mest would react when he saw her older.

* * *

It was eight days later from when Wendy got her special elixir that Mest came back to Magnolia, twelve days since he last visited. Wendy smelled him from the guild and her heart just took off, now was the time. She quickly excused herself from the guild and ran back home, slamming the door to her room open and digging in her drawer for the elixir.

Wendy slowly walked in front of her mirror and looked at her child self. Grandma Porly warned her that the more she drank the older she would get so Wendy was going to be careful and drink it a little at a time. Opening the vile, she took a sip.

A warm feeling coursed through and Wendy moaned, hugging herself. She started breathing heavily and bit her lip, waiting for the feeling to pass. When it did she looked back into the mirror and noticed she was a little bit taller. It was working! Wendy had to be at least 13 or 14, not at 18 though. Wendy took another sip and moaned again when she felt the elixir do it's magic.

She felt something against her chest swell up and her legs gave out. She fell on her knees and sighed out, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair grew longer, she could tell because her bangs were covering her eyes. Pulling them up Wendy gasped when she saw... boobs on her chest. They weren't as big as Lucy's but they were bigger than her previous ones.

15, maybe 16 and her vile was more than half way empty. Could Porlyusica given her enough to make her exactly 18? Is that why she asked Wendy the age she wanted to be? Smiling, Wendy closed her eyes and downed the rest of it. She dropped the vile and bent over, her hands digging into her carpet as she felt herself grow. Her shirt got tighter around her chest, her pants felt smaller and she felt her hair fall to the floor.

When everything was all over and done with, Wendy blinked and stood up. She felt taller, much, much taller. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw... an older version of herself. Her face seemed to look fully, her lips bigger and pinker, her eyes more bright and alluring. Wendy smiled, she had only seen her face and she looked more beautiful. Looking lower she saw her ample breasts being crushed by her cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim and sky blue bow tied at the center of her chest. When she was younger the top covered her, but now that she grew the top tapered off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. She turned around and noticed that her pants turned into shorts, tightly hugging her butt cheeks.

Overall Wendy looked cute. She looked at herself in the mirror and giggled, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"Mest is going to be so happy." She giggled.

Wendy's eyes widened, even her voice had deepened. She smiled and quickly ran to her door, trying to put on some shoes before she remembered she was bigger now. None of her shoes fit so Wendy quickly left without them, remembering that Mest was probably waiting for her.

"I'm coming Mest!"

* * *

Mest didn't understand. He had been in Magnolia for ten minutes now and had seen no sign of Wendy. This was strange for her, she'd normally come running towards him in the first three. Could it be possible that she was on a mission? Mest started walking around Magnolia, planning on looking around the streets for a few minutes before checking Fairy Tail.

He walked down the streets slowly, looking around for anything blue. He was surprised all of a sudden when he felt someone cover his eyes and pair of breasts against his back. Mest immediately flinched and leaned forward.

"Guess who Mest?" She giggled in his ear.

Mest froze. His mind went blank. He didn't, he couldn't- uh, what, huh? He immediately thought of Wendy, since only those in Fairy Tail knew his Mest name, but he clearly felt boobs on his back and the person was tall enough to cover his eyes with her hands. Wendy didn't have either so it clearly couldn't have been her. No one else in Fairy Tail knew he came here though, they probably wouldn't have recognized him since he was dressed so casually. But?

Mest couldn't take this inner debate any longer. He lifted up her hands and grabbed hers, taking it off his eyes before turning around. What he saw behind him made his jaw drop and his eyes widen. Wendy pouted at him, her plump pink lips sticking out.

"You're no fun." She said.

Mest looked her up and down several times over, tremors running through his body. His mouth dried as he eyed her chest and swallowed. He looked back up at her face and saw his Wendy, his tiny Wendy but at the same time, didn't. She was older, much older, Mest didn't know how but she was. She blew the bangs out her face and smiled that toothy grinned at him that he loved so much.

That just proved it.

"You like?" She giggled.

Mest was about to answer, but it was then he noticed everything else around them. Men, many men had their lecherous eyes on her. Of course they would, she wasn't wearing a bra so they all could practically see everything and her shorts were so short they had a eyeful of- Mest clenched his teeth together. He quickly pulled Wendy into a possessive kiss making her weak in the knees before teleporting them off to her room.

When he pulled away Wendy sighed out blissfully, "wow."

"What the hell Wendy?!" Mest yelled at her taking a step back.

Wendy blinked and shook her head, "what?"

"Why the hell were you out dressed the way you are?!" Mest asked pointing at her revealing outfit.

How many guys had seen her in this? How many guys had lustful thoughts as she ran to see him, imagining themselves kissing his girl and being with his woman! Making her blush and moan and- Mest clenched his hands into fists and glared darkly at the wall. He felt the need to go back to the streets and punch the living daylights out of every male who saw her, informing them all that she was taken and she was his!

"What do you mean? I always wear clothes like this." Wendy asked.

"When you're a child yes! But you can't wear children clothes when you're like... like... what happened?" Mest asked, completely forgetting that she was no longer a child.

Wendy smiled and brushed her bangs aside.

"Like? I asked if Grandma Porly had a spell to make me older, turns out she did though it only lasts a couple of hours. I wanted to surprise you."

"By looking like a woman?!" Mest asked.

Wendy nodded, "yup. Now you can't treat me like a child now, I have boobs!" She cheered pushing them up.

Mest nearly had a nose bleed. He placed a hand underneath his nose to make sure he didn't before clearing his voice.

"Wendy-"

He started but didn't finished. She closed the distance between them and pressed her plump lips against his, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip. Her hands wrapped around his neck with ease and she pressed up against him. Mest felt like he had been electrified. His eyes widened as he stared at her, standing completely still as he let her do whatever she wanted. Wendy pulled away and pouted at him.

"Mest, you're not kissing me back." She said.

"I, I, I." Mest was at a lost for words.

"I did this for you, so you wouldn't be scared to kiss or touch me. Come on now, we have to make every second count." She said before kissing him again.

Mest kissed her back this time, placing his hands on her hips. She started taking steps back, Mest took steps forwards so their kiss wouldn't break. Suddenly he felt them falling and landing on her bed, him over her. Wendy wrapped her legs around Mest's back and tangled her hands in his hair, kissing him like crazy. Feeling her against him like this was too much for him, he had to pull away and when he did Wendy groaned.

"This is wrong." Mest mumbled.

"How? I'm old now."

"No your body is, you are still a child now." Mest said sitting on her bed.

Wendy leaned up and pouted. She wrapped her arms around Mest's neck and leaned into his back, lightly kissing his neck.

"Alright then Mest, let's take this slow then." Wendy told him.

Before he could even think of resisting, she turned his head back and her mouth slanted over his. He was stiff as a board at first but he couldn't help but melt in her warmth. Unsure to at first but did so anyway, Mest turned his body around and deepened the kiss. Wendy's knees felt weak as his tongue coaxed her to respond, roaming in her cavern he marveled at how soft she felt against him. She ran her fingers through his soft locks before pulling it lightly as their tongues finally met and started to dance. A gurgle-like sound erupted from her throat when he nibbled her lower lip, sending a wave of unexpected heat jolting through her body.

She could feel her head becoming light at the intimate contact and her heart doing numerous somersaults. His scent was filling her senses as she was pressed against his hard build. Mest never imagined that he'd lose control just by holding her close. The scent of her was intoxicating and once he had tasted her, he couldn't quite get enough. His heart beat was going erratic in his chest as he continued to savor her sweet taste. He was slowly giving into her, both of them knew it but Wendy was the only one who smiled. He broke the gap temporarily and watched her gasp for air, her eyes were closed and her swollen lips were parted. God forgive him for wanting her so badly.

"Slow." Mest mumbled kissing her neck.

"Slow." Wendy repeated breathlessly as she gave him more access.

His hands moved to her hips, feeling nothing but creamy skin as he gave her a love bite. Wendy moaned and giggled, running her hands down his chest until she reached the end of his shirt. Her eyes rose back up to his jacket and started to push it off him. Mest helped and took his arms out the jacket, discarding it on the floor before realizing what she was making him do.

"And what part of that is slow?" He asked pulling away.

Wendy blink curiously at him, pouting lightly. She leaned forward and tried to distract him by kissing him again, which worked. Mest didn't even have time to react by the time she had deepened their kiss and forced her tongue into his mouth. Their kiss continued for what seemed like forever and between it and the breast pressing against his chest, this was the exact distraction Wendy needed.

Wendy's fingers were beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt, trying to release him of the clothing that hid his body. Her desire for this man only got stronger throughout the days and she long to touch him. Mest didn't even seem to notice what she was doing until the last button was unbuttoned and delicate fingers ran across his chest. Mest tried to pull back but Wendy wouldn't let her. She was stronger now than she was as a child. She leaned back into her bed, pulling Mest along with her and worked her way to free him from his shirt.

Mest was being difficult so Wendy had to surprise him by biting on his lips. He gasped and Wendy quickly kicked his shirt off of him, pulling away she smiled and marveled at his flawless body. Mest was breathing heavily and was at a lost for words. Not only had she taken off his jacket, but shirt as well and the worst part was that he wanted her to. Sure he _tried _to stop her, but not really. Wendy turned her head slightly sideways as she ran her fingers up and down her chest. The innocent look she was wearing as she stared at him half naked caused him to groan.

"I wish I could say this was the first man's chest I've seen before, but sadly it isn't." Wendy whispered.

Mest knew it with Gray always being and Natsu only wearing a vest to cover himself. He moaned lightly at her touch and chuckled.

"Just say mine's the best you've ever seen."

Wendy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips once more she whispered.

"Yours the best I've ever seen.

The kiss, compared to before, was rougher but she didn't mind a bit. He filled her with so much passion that it almost overwhelmed her so she responded just as much. She was held captive by his left hand, which was grasping some strands of her hair and she felt his free hand brush over her breast. She arched towards him and pressed her body selfishly on him when she felt it being squeezed. Mest's eyes widened as he realized what he just did and pulled back, removing his hands from her breast.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so-"

"Shh, Mest." Wendy shushed him.

She leaned her forehead against his own and stared into his eyes. Her eyes, as well as his, held a hunger they were both familiar with.

"It's okay." She said grabbing his hand.

She slowly raised in and brought it back to her breast, placing it on it again.

"Might as well enjoy them before their gone." She joked.

"Wendy, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Shhh, clear your mind Mest. Forget everything, just focus on us." She said pulling him back into a kiss.

No matter how truly enjoying the feel of Wendy's lips against his own and his hand on her boobs, he knew it wasn't right. Maybe he had to listen to Wendy then, maybe he just had to forget everything and focus on her, on them. Mest placed a knee between her legs as he got into a better position on the bed and kissed her senselessly. His restraint on himself was thinning, resulting in his brusque manner. Each time Wendy tried to break apart for air, she would only get a few breaths in before Mest crushed his soft lips to hers beginning the passionate kiss all over again.

Mest moved his hands back to his hips and squeezed them, digging his fingers into her side the more heated their kiss became. He moved to her neck, kissing around the nape of it and her collar bone. Eventually he nipped at her neck and she clenched against his shoulders. Her legs moved on the bed and her toes curled, only focusing on him. She smirked slightly and pushed at Mest's shoulders, making him lean back and stare at her.

"What?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Switch." She said.

Mest raised an eyebrow as Wendy leaned up and made him lean back, she straddled him and smiled seductively as she stared at his chest. Mest bit his lips and tried to calm his racing heart and blush as she stared at him with her bright eyes.

"Definitely the best." Wendy mumbled leaning down to kiss his chest.

Mest moaned and felt the need to touch her, grabbing her hips again before raising his hands higher to her back kneading his fingers into it. Wendy hummed lightly as she bit into Mest's chest, causing his hip to buckle out.

"W-wendy!" Mest moaned.

His deep voice alone managed to send chills through her body. She continued to abuse his chest, using it like a chew toy as he once put it, and kissed it over and over again. Unable to handle anymore, Mest leaned up and dove in to retrieve the feeling of her lips against his own. Upon the collision of their mouths, a low growl reverberated in Wendy's chest. His rough movements made her feel as if she lost her breath, and was steadily trying to regain it. Mest's tongue entered her mouth and explored her cavern with earnest. The entire feeling of it made Wendy's eyes close as a moan barely escaped her lips. And even though her eyes were closed, Wendy could feel the slight upturn in his lips showing how pleased he was.

As the kiss continued to deepen, he pulled her toward him making their bodies connect. His entire positioning just emanated possession. At that point in time, Wendy was lost in the moment. She couldn't think of anything except for the pleasure she was feeling at the time. It wasn't just the pleasure either; it was the mere fact that it was the man she loved who was giving her pleasure that made it all the more inviting. With that sole thought in mind, Wendy's soft hands moved gently along his arms until her hands were at his face, losing one in his hair while the other traced his scar.

"No fair, I wasn't finished yet." Wendy whispered moving down to his neck.

She left love bites on it while Mest forgot himself and moved his hands down to touch her butt. Wendy squeaked as he squeezed, hopping more on his lap. She felt something there between her legs and shivered, a long moan escaping her throat. She didn't know what that was, but Wendy needed to feel that jolt again so she rubbed against his lap. That jolt return with others and Wendy whipped her head back. Mest was having a tough time remembering that she wasn't really this age and grabbed her hips.

"Stop." He ordered.

"It feels, so good though." Wendy moaned rubbing again.

A husky moan escaped Mest throat as she grinded against him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"M-m-mest!" She moaned.

He buried his face into her chest and bit down lightly, anything to take the attention away from what she was doing to him. Wendy just kept doing was she was doing though and Mest felt it was too much. He teleported them, her lying down on the bed while he leaned over her. She was panting and breathless, her chest rapidly falling up and down with sweat glistening off of her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open staring hazily at him.

"What was that?" She asked lightly.

"Enough, it was nothing." Mest said rather not explaining certain things about the birds and the bees while she was only 12.

"Mest," she moaned moving her hips up but Mest gripped them and held them down.

"I was serious, come here." Mest said trailing light kisses on her neck up to the hollow base of her throat.

It was nothing like the feeling she had before, but Wendy rather not make Mest any madder than he was or risk him leaving. He could teleport out of here anytime he wanted too, though Wendy was pushing him to the edge she couldn't push him over or else he might leave. She trailed her hands down his chest again, lightly scratching her nails against them as Mest bit into her neck.

"You're mine." He said hoarsely, his voice was dripping with lust.

"I am yours." Wendy repeating.

The possessiveness thrilled her and his touches built a heat on the region in between her thighs. She satisfied her hands by kneading the muscles on his back, feeling it ripple under her touch. Mest leaned up and gently kissed her lips, making it sweet and lasting. The kiss was a lot different than the ones he had with his other girlfriends because it connected with more than just the body. He loved everything about the girl underneath him, every single little thing about her.

She kissed him, he kissed her back, her hands roamed his chest, his hands stayed place at her hips, everything between them seemed to come together in a perfect moment. All too soon thought Wendy felt funny. She stopped kissing Mest and groaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"Wendy?" Mest asked pulling back.

Her hands clenched around his shoulders as she felt something over come her. She felt herself... shrinking, going back to the size she once was before she took the elixir. Mest watched and blushed when she heard the moans she gave him as her body shrunk. Soon she was back to her original self, a bright blush and big pout on her lips.

"No! Grandma Porly said it'd last for a few hours." She whined.

Mest looked around for a clock and noticed that it had been a few hours since they first started their make-out session, if two hours could count as a few. He was glad actually that she was back to her normal self. Mest could feel himself lose control and let things go way to far between them. A small smile escaped his lips as he looked back at his original Wendy.

"I missed you." He smiled kissing her nose.

It was sweet, but Wendy kept her pout. She pulled Mest's down to kiss her again, but it was nothing like the kisses they shared before and quickly gave up. Mest laid down beside her and Wendy curled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You were right when you said you'd be a knockout when you grew up." Mest joked brushing her hair.

Wendy nodded and kissed his chest, feeling his racing heart under it. Mest's mind started clearing now that he wasn't feeling distracted and groaned remembering everything that happened between them. Way, way, way beyond really normal, they were way past that, no, they were on another planet about that. Mest couldn't believe everything that just happened to him, the same as Wendy. Who knew she could feel so many feelings like that from Mest.

"Mest..."

She bit her lips and Mest looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"I- I love you." She sighed burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

Mest smiled and hugged her close, "I love you too."

Wendy couldn't ask him to wait here while she got another elixir, she was sure Grandma Porly wouldn't even give her another one since she promised that she only needed one. Instead she just told him the truth and closed her eyes, focusing on only him.

"That ended way too soon." She whispered against his neck.

"I'm afraid to know what would have happened if it didn't end there." Mest told her.

"Something amazing." She told him.

Mest chuckled and kissed her forehead again. "Just promise me when you get that age to never wear such revealing clothes."

"Only in front of you." Wendy smiled looking up at him.

Mest eyes darkened as he stared down at her, "especially in front of me." He said before kissing her.

"Alright Doranbolt."

* * *

Leaving her had to be the hardest thing he's ever done. His body physically craved her touch, her warmth, her body against his, her lips on him, it craved her. Looking down at Wendy he knew she felt the same way. He leaned down and kissed her small lips before looking at her.

"The next time I see you I'll hope you'll look like this." He told her.

Wendy smiled, "liar."

"Okay, maybe so, but I love you Wendy. No more surprises like that for a while."

"Fine..." Wendy looked down at her toes and frowned.

Mest sighed. It was going to be hard at first, but soon the two of them would get over it and return back to the way things were. The sooner Mest left the sooner the process would start. Mest still couldn't stop himself from kissing Wendy like crazy before he left her.

"Don't miss me too much." She whispered against his lips, her eyes staring into his.

"I make no promises, later Wens." He smiled before teleporting off.

Wendy was now stuck in her room, all alone. She looked at her messy bed and frowned remembering Mest and her lying down on it. She looked around her room and noticed the small vile on the floor. She walked over and picked it up.

"You were amazing, too bad you didn't last long." Wendy told the vile before tossing it in the trash.

A nice, long, warm shower sounded nice at the moment.

* * *

Mest groaned loudly as he got out of his shower and wiped the fog off of the mirrors. Love bites were everywhere on him. The small good news was that there were more on his chest than neck, the bad news being that there were some on his chest. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Lahar and probably thought it would be wisest to just tell him he had a girlfriend.

Tying a towel around his waist, Mest walked out the bathroom and went to his room finding his small blue dragon. He squeezed it's stomach and smiled at the familiar voice that spoke to him.

_"I love you Mest."_

He remembered how she moaned his name as she shivered under him and groaned, dropping the doll as he made his way back to the shower.

Another cold shower for him it seems.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone. I've made a new Mendy story, check it out if you're a fan. Thanks for the reviews, you all are so cool! Lol, just got home from work so let's update this quick so I can watch some Code Geass.**

.

Weirdos

.

It was a surprise for both of them when Mest returned the very next day. Wendy thought her nose was playing tricks on her and that she was just smelling the scent from yesterday, but she caught a quick glimpse of him in the guild. Her eyes widened and she quickly left the guild, meeting up with him the second she was out of there and getting teleported off to their meadow. Mest kissed her then and there, running his hands through her hair as he took in her scent. Wendy giggled into their kiss and when he pulled back she smiled.

"Missed me too much?" She teased.

"That, and I wanted to punish you for all the marks you left on my chest." Mest glared playfully.

"Like you didn't leave any on me." Wendy replied pulling her scarf down a little.

Mest blinked as he saw the love bites on her neck and chuckled lightly.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm usually more restrained."

"That's not even all of them."

Mest smirked and pressed his forehead against her own.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Wendy smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her. Mest hugged her back and laid down on the grass, the two of them cloud watching as they stroked each other's hair.

"Mest, you should really just move out here already." Wendy muttered.

Mest sighed before yawning out loudly.

"I'm going to take a nap okay?" He asked closing his eyes.

Wendy looked up at him and saw his eyes close. She frowned and pounced on top of him, glaring at his sleeping face.

"Mest." She said.

Mest put his hand on top on of her head and pushed her against his chest.

"Sleep." He mumbled.

Wendy scowled into his chest and wiggled away. "If I sleep then no one will be watching our backs."

"Who would attack us in a meadow near Magnolia?"

Wendy thought about it, "evil bunnies."

"Well wake me up if you see any evil bunnies." Mest mumbled rolling onto his side.

Wendy frowned at that though and pushed him back on his back, lying her head on his chest as she watched the clouds fly by. Mest smiled and crossed his arms behind his head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Wendy waved her hand in front of Mest's face.

"Mest?" She whispered.

No reaction.

"Mest." She said in her normal voice.

Still no reaction. Wendy reached out and poked him in the chest. Nothing. Next she flicked his forehead, his eyebrows scrunched together but they relaxed. A sly smile came to Wendy's face as she trailed her fingers down his face. Mest smiled lightly in his sleep. She bent down and kissed his scar, holding her hair back so it wouldn't fall on his face and tickle him.

Oh how Wendy was going to have fun with this.

She started loving how Mest wore buttoned shirts, so much. Her hands itched towards his coat and zipped it down all the way, next they moved to his buttons and carefully unbuttoned them one by one. Soon his chest was revealed to him and Wendy smiled seeing the love bites he was talking about before. Mest thought of them as too many while Wendy thought of them as not enough. Very slowly and carefully she stood over Mest and sat down on his waist, he didn't seem to notice. Her boyfriend seemed to be a deep sleeper.

Slowly Wendy leaned down and kissed the center of his chest, her hair falling onto him. She quickly leaned back up and pouted, reaching for the rubber band on her wrist she tied her hair up in a ponytail then smiled, leaning back down to kiss his chest again. Wendy never understood why a boy could show his chest and yet a girl couldn't. Sure because girls have boobs, but males had something similar to boobs too. Wendy ran her hands down Mest's chest remembering each and every line and curve about it.

When Mest moaned lightly she froze, but his breathing returned to normal so she continued. Wendy didn't think boys could be this soft, she wondered if she touched Natsu's chest or Gray's if they'd feel the same? Then again, Wendy didn't really want to touch anyone else's chest then Mest's. She smiled as she bent down again, leaving a hickey this time after she kissed him.

When Wendy told him it was the dragon slayer inside her that marked him, she wasn't lying. Dragons are very possessive, from what Grandeeney's told her, and marking was one of the key things to warn others away from what belonged to them. This was Wendy's way of warning others off from what was hers. Wendy worked her magic and kissed Mest's chest, hearing him moan and groan sometimes, but otherwise fairly quiet. He reached his hand out one time to scratch his stomach, but that was about it.

A few minutes later, or maybe a lot of minutes later, she looked down at her work and nodded. She quickly buttoned his shirt back up and zipped his jacket, there. Now it was like it never happened. Wendy laid down and stared at Mest's face, admiring him. He was really handsome and she was really lucky to have a man like him. They've been together for a few months now and not once did she ever smell anything remotely similar to a female's scent, she smelt Lahar a lot but didn't think Mest went that way.

He wasn't only handsome though, he was nice also. He cared. He was sweet and funny, rational at times, but playful as well. He was something special, something amazing and he was all Wendy's. Lucky, lucky her. Wendy brushed the hair out of Mest's face before leaning up to kiss his cheek. She pulled back and did it again before turning his head lightly to kiss him on the lips.

What could she possibly give to Mest? What could she possibly have done that made him stay and love her like he did? Wendy didn't know, but there was something about her that draws him to her. Wendy only hoped that it continued to draw him near until she grew older, more beautiful to be seen with him and be 'accepted' as he once put it.

Wendy smiled and kissed him again, a little longer this time. Mest hummed and twitched a little. She did it again, a little longer that time and Mest lazily started kissing her back. She did it over and over until Mest woke up, realizing that he was being kissed by her at the moment and rolled around, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What a way to wake up." He sighed pulling her closer.

"I couldn't resist, you were taunting me to kiss you." She explained.

"I don't mind, I could get used to you kissing me awake." He smiled.

Wendy smiled back and placed her hand over his heart, listening to it beat.

"Mest... Doranbolt, I really love you." She sighed.

"Are you telling me that to get more kisses out of me?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head, "no. I just want you to know that."

Mest bent down anyway and kissed her, wanting to show her how much that meant to him and how he felt back.

"I love you too Wendy, Windy." He chuckled.

And Wendy didn't even get mad at him over that. She smiled and laughed along, thinking of herself as lucky for having such a great boyfriend.

* * *

Mest was frowning at himself as he looked in the mirror. Was it him or did it seem like more... hickeys appeared on his chest?...

Wendy.

Mest 'tched' as he stared at all of them, no wonder one of his buttons was miss buttoned when he started changing. She must of done it while he was sleeping, no wonder his dream felt so real. Mest was trained to be a light sleeper and yet he didn't feel a single one of these! His hand traced over the lowest, near inches away from his pants. He blushed only imagining Wendy leaving these on him.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: I must be doing something right people since so many of you have told me you never thought you'd like this pairing until you read this. Thank you, it makes me feel accomplished as a writer. Thanks for the reviews!**

.

Weirdos

.

They've been dating for five months now. Give or take a few weeks, it was one of the longest relationships that Mest has ever had with a woman... or girl. Woman or girl it still counted as a relationship and it was his longest, around two months being his previous longest. This was Wendy's first relationship ever so it couldn't really be determined if it was her longest relationship or not. Like in all relationships that survive and stay strong, there comes a certain day where it is put to the test. One would be anniversaries, which couldn't be now since they haven't made it a full year yet. The other though was birthdays.

And it was Wendy Marvell's 13/20th one.

She told him a month in advance, or warned him as Mest liked to think of it. She said she didn't want anything, but Mest learned from previous experiences that when a woman says they didn't want anything, that's when they wanted something the most. So Mest let out subtle hints of what she would like for her birthday, but they would always backfire because no matter how many times he asked, her answer was always the same.

"You."

And with every answer the same, Mest always believed that Wendy deserved a kiss for that. So here that fated day was, her 13th birthday. She would have loved to just go on a lone mission with Charlie, secretly meeting Mest and spend the day with him, but Fairy Tail wasn't like that. A big party was thrown in her honor since the first second of midnight. Her friends had broken into her home and brought her to Fairy Tail, not wanting to waste a single second of her birthday on anything but partying. It was the first time Wendy ever had a real birthday party and she was so happy, there was a small hallow feeling her heart though. Everyone she cared about was here for her party.

Everyone but Mest.

She knew she'd seen him sooner or later in the day, guessed more on later though. It was around 10'o clock when Charlie told everyone that Wendy had to go back home. They argued of course, but Charlie counter argued stating that they've been up for 22 hours since midnight and Wendy was still just a kid. She pouted at that but everyone finally let them go. On the walk home though they were surprised when a familiar face appeared in front of them. Mest smiled at Wendy and waved, his hair falling in his face. Her eyes widened and she gasped, realizing the outfit he was wearing. It was his previous one, the one he always wore to Fairy Tail. His Mest one. Wendy smiled ever brighter before remembering her feline friend. Her eyes trailed down and looked at Charlie. What could she do? It was partner's birthday after all.

"I'll be home Wendy, no later then midnight though weirdo." Charlie said flying off.

"She's getting more used to you, she didn't even glare or nothing when she saw you." Wendy said.

Mest chuckled and walked over to her, handing her the giant bouquet of flowers her bought her. Wendy's eyes widened as she admired their beauty, an arrange of blue and green flowers everywhere.

"Happy Birthday Wendy." Mest smiled at her.

"I thought I said I didn't want a present." Wendy blushed pressing the flowers against her face.

They smelled wonderful but most of all, they smelled like him.

"Well I couldn't be the only one in Fairy Tail to not give you a present."

Wendy eyed him up and down licking her lips, "nice outfit."

Mest chuckled lightly and patted her head.

"All apart of your birthday surprise, you ready?"

He outstretched a hand towards her and Wendy smiled before taking it. The next thing she knew they were in a grand dining room with a view of the ocean. Everything seemed to look elegant and light up around her. As she admired the room they were in she gasped at the table sitting in the middle of the room with dinner set up on it and candles. Mest smirked and a quick teleport later the lights dimmed and romantic music played in the background.

"I hope you're still hungry." Mest smiled at her.

"Mest... how'd you do all of this?" She asked.

"I have my ways, being a Council Member really opens a lot of doors." He told her pulling out her chair.

She sat down in it and Mest took the bouquet of flowers from her, placing it in the empty vase on the table before walking around and sitting in his seat. Wendy looked across of the table at him and frowned, not liking their distance.

"Sit over here, by me." Wendy said scooting her chair over.

Mest chuckled and did as she said, because after all it was her special day. They dined and talked, caught up and kissed the night away until all the food was gone, all the words were said and all that was left was to hold her tight and give her his final present. Wendy hugged Mest close to her, kissing his cheek lightly before she sighed out.

"Thank you Mest."

Mest smiled, happy that he was able to make her feel special on this day, and pulled back. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a box wrapped up in colorful wrapping paper. Wendy stared at it and frowned looking back at him.

"You've already done so much. I'm going to have to do something much more extravagate for your birthday." She pouted.

Mest chuckled and grabbed her hand, "I can't wait, until then though here's your final present from me, I promise."

"I don't mind the kisses as presents, feel free to give me those all you want." Wendy giggled pulling of the bow.

She opened the box and grabbed the crystal ball from out of it. She blinked as she turned it around in her hand, lifting it us towards the light as she stared through it.

"What is it?" She asked.

She looked back down but Mest wasn't sitting near her anymore. Her eyes widened as she looked around for him.

"Mest?" She called.

_"Yes?"_

Wendy looked around her again, "where are you?"

_"Here silly."_

Wendy looked down at her ball and saw Mest's face inside it. Her eyes widened as she lifted it closer, to see if it was really him.

_"Happy birthday weirdo. I love you." _Mest said before teleporting back into the room.

"Mest." Wendy smiled.

"It's a crystal ball made from lacrima. The Council has a bigger one of these and we use it to communicate with each other from far away. The problem was that it was too big so the guys made a smaller more portable one, this is one of the first prototypes that I managed to swipe for us." Mest smiled holding up his crystal ball.

"Now we can talk whenever we want too even if we're far away."

Tears came to Wendy's eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"Mest! Thank you! This is the best present ever!" She cried.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Wendy pulled back and kissed him, crystal ball forgotten. She placed it on the floor before her arms wrapped out his neck, one hand in his hair while the other traced his scar. Mest's crystal ball was forgotten just as fast as he wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened their kiss. He didn't bother with soft and sweet this time. There was a hungry desperation in his kiss that had her gasping into his mouth. His teeth pulled on my bottom her in lip and Wendy's whole body trembled in response. Wendy buried both hands into his messy locks and threw herself into the kiss. Mest started to feel light headed and pulled away slightly, kissing her lightly before stopping their kiss all together.

"I think that's enough." He whispered.

Wendy shook her head, "it's my birthday so you have to do whatever I say and I say it's never enough."

Mest pouted and looked at the clock on the wall, 11:49 pm. Technically it was her birthday for another 11 minutes meaning that Mest did have to do whatever she said until the stroke of midnight. He just hoped Wendy and him wouldn't get too carried away. His mouth skimmed across her jaw and down her neck, his lips lingering over her pulse point. Wendy gripped his hair tightly and moaned when his tongue brushed across the sensitive skin. He continued down over her collarbone until her tank top blocked any further progress. Wendy thought he was going to stop then, but Mest surprised her by slipping the tank top sleeve off her shoulder as his lips never left her skin.

Wendy moaned loudly, her hands still tangled in his hair as she tightened her grip and pulled his face back to hers. His hand brushed higher as they kissed, smoothing over her ribcage making her skin burn in his wake. Wendy rocked against him and heard him groan. Mest never did explain what that meant or was called when she did such a thing, she knew it caused them great pleasure though and continued to do so anyway when he least expected it against his wishes. Mest laid her down gently on the carpet floor, never breaking their kiss for a second. His hands played with the hem of her top while her hands played in his hair, both of them teasing each other.

Mest looked down at Wendy with such obvious desire she smiled at him.

"Beautiful." He told her.

He lowered his face down and Wendy thought he was going to kiss her again, but at the last second, he swerved and dropped a kiss on the edge of her jaw, just below her ear.

"8 minutes left." He kissed nibbling on her lobe.

"Make it count then." Wendy gasped.

The desire in his eyes were replaced with amusement for the girl as he smirked down at her.

"I plan too." He said before giving her a short kiss.

Wendy pouted when he pulled away, but Mest continued his kiss lower and lower. He kissed her neck, her chest, going all the way down to her stomach. Lightly pushing her shirt up, he kissed right below her belly button and all thoughts disappeared from her mind. Mest hadn't touched her like this since she used that potion to become older, though Wendy had been able to take his shirt off often since then. Wendy didn't know if it was because it was her birthday or because she was one more year closer to becoming legal but honestly, she didn't care. She just focused on how good Mest's lips felt against the bare skin on her stomach and moaned.

He trailed his kisses back up, kissing over her shirt when he reached her chest back towards her face. He slowly leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't resist, in fact she brought him closer. He deepened the kiss like he never had before and she loved it. Wendy found herself lost in his rough, large mouth. So warm it almost burns. He feels the same, her small, soft lips, so different from his have the exact same heat to them. It creates a fire in them both that makes everything more hot and intense. When their tongues meet, they crash against each other with a force that neither of them knew they had then-

_DING-DONG-DING-DONG_

Wendy let's out an exaggerating sigh as Mest leans up and chuckles.

"Times up." He said.

Wendy pouted and snuck another kiss from him before leaning back up, picking up her crystal ball.

"Just wait until next year." She warns him.

Mest chuckles and pressed his lips against her temple before getting up himself. He picks up his own crystal ball and grabs her flowers before walking back to her, holding out his hand.

"Charlie will probably be asleep when we arrive so it's best to say our good-byes here." Wendy said.

"Good-bye and good night my love." Mest said kissing her lips.

She sighed dreamily and smiled into their kiss, wishing to deepen it but her stupid bouquet of flowers kept getting in her way.

"Good-bye and good night, wait just one second though." Wendy said.

Mest watched as she pulled a blue daisy from her bouquet and twist it around, tying it up to be a ring. She grabbed Mest's hand and placed it on his ring finger before smiling and nodded.

"Okay."

"I love you Wendy."

Wendy looked up at him and saw his warm, gently smile that she loved so much. Wendy returned it with the toothy grin he loved so much.

"I love you too Mest.

* * *

"How'd everything go?" Lahar asked when he saw Doranbolt working late on his reports.

"Perfect, she loved everything." Doranbolt answered writing away.

"What you get her as a gift?"

If Doranbolt told him the truth then he was sure to get in trouble, so he only told him half of the truth.

"Some flowers, nothing too flashes." He said.

"Oooh, and she liked that?" Lahar asked pulling up a chair.

"She's not like other girl's Lahar, she's different. And yes, she did." Doranbolt answered handing him his finished reports.

Lahar took it and hummed, "so when am I going to meet this mysterious girlfriend of yours?

Doranbolt hummed also, thinking never but knew that couldn't be true. If he answered 5 years though then Lahar would suspect something, so instead he replied.

"When I know this is serious."

"Doranbolt, you just planned a whole special dinner for her after knowing her for a month. How is that not serious?" Lahar asked.

So maybe he's lied to him before, at least he finally (technically) told him about Wendy.

"I just don't want to rush anything, now if you excuse me I'm heading back to my room." Doranbolt said standing up.

"Alright, I hope nothing for the best for you Doranbolt. God knows you need it after all the woman you've been with in the past." Lahar mumbled to himself.

Doranbolt chuckled before teleporting back into his room. He didn't bother taking off his clothes and only kicked off his boots and ripped his cape from his chest before passing out onto his bed. He opened his eyes and stared at his doll dragon holding the crystal ball and saw Wendy staring back at him.

_"I love you."_

Doranbolt forgot to ask why she was still up or how long she's been there and just replied.

"I love you too."


End file.
